Guardian
by Borgqn
Summary: Darkwing and LP are called away on an important SHUSH mission. And with the Muddlefoots out of town, DW must call in a favor with his archrival Gizmoduck to look after his daughter. However, an evil presence from Gosylan's past is waiting to take revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

Prolog

* * *

_Summary: Darkwing and Launchpad are called away on an important SHUSH mission, and with the Muddlefoots out of town, no one is left to watch Gosylan. Darkwing must call in a favor with his archrival Gizmoduck, little does everyone know, an evil presence from Gosylan's past is waiting for an opportunity of revenge. Warning: Ducktales/Darkwing cross over._

_Author's Note: This takes place in the same universe and following "Remembrance", though you don't have to read that story to understand this one. One thing mentioned in my previous story, which will be gone over again, is how Darkwing defeated Taurus Bulba in the episode 'Steerminator' and how Darkwing and Gizmoduck learned each other's identities. I do not own Darkwing Duck or related characters. This story is intended for recreational purposes and will not be used to gain profit for the author._

It was a cold night, as he adjusted his cape. He stood down looking over the city outside his lair at Audoban Bay Bridge. The crisp air added to the decreasing temperture. Another night of patrol, another night of disappointment. Only small time crimes, no big criminals at large, and every night Darkwing went out, he came back more and more egger for the next. At least he was finally getting some sleep, something he had missed terribly with his last adventure.

The Fearsome Five had disappeared, though Darkwing couldn't blame them. Negaduck, Bushroot, and even Megavolt all needed time to heal. It would be a while before he'd see any of them. There had been an alarm trip at a nearby toy store the night before, and Darkwing had gotten his hopes up of fighting the jester of toy maker's, Quackerjack. Though disappointment followed when Darkwing learned that the closing manager inputted the wrong code and the alarm went off.

FOWL was a long time away from pulling anything major. Steelbeak was still locked up, and Agent Grizzlekoff had made it his personal goal in life to keep it that way. The organization was hurt financially with the failure of their giant lazar intended to overheat the sun. With the Five and FOWL both temporarily gone, it looked like Darkwing might never see some serious action again.

He sighed, 'I suppose it's a good thing', he thought. After all, heroes were only supposed to be needed when bad things happened. Though telling himself that just made him feel even more useless. He decided to head home; it was late anyway.

The chairs spinned violently and Drake Mallard appeared, though not tired, just sadden at the loss of action. He spotted Launchpad on the couch sleeping and laughed. 'That pilot has his own room, and never uses it', he said to himself, 'might as well check on Gosylan'.

Launchpad had to stay home instead of going out on patrol. The Muddlefoots were vacationing at a ski lodge over the winter break. Drake never liked to leave Gosylan alone, he had too many enemies to risk that. Quiverwing had made more than one appearance in the past few weeks, but Drake had put a strict rule about only 2 nights a week for his daring daughter to be out on the streets. So this night the two of them had stayed home watching horror movies. Drake expected night terrors from LP to follow.

He traveled up the stairs, quietly, trying no to make a sound. He slowly opened the door, and spotted her instantly. She sat in her chair, head backwards and using comic book for a hat. Drake smiled, she had stayed up again. He didn't approve of it, but every night when he came home, a part of him hoped she was still up, just to have some interaction with her.

He picked her up and laid her in bed, tossing the comic aside. He pulled up her covers and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred…."Dad?…"

"Shhh….Go to sleep honey."

She kept her eyes close and she nestled into bed better. "Any action?"

"None for you to worry about, tomorrow you can come on patrol."

She yawned and then smiled at that idea, "Can we do some training?"

"Sure Sweetie, now go to bed."

He kissed her again as she feel into dreamland. Probably imagining what the next night would hold. Drake up, took one last look at his daughter and then went to bed himself.

Outside….

Two red glowing eyes stared through the little girl's window. 'Not now' He thought 'The moment will come, then Gosylan will pay'.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian

Call to Arms

* * *

Duckberg, Trailer Park…. 

Fenton came home from a long morning. It was his lunch break, and he figured he'd get in an hour of sleep before he'd report back to the money bin. The Beagle Boy's were causing trouble again, not much, but enough to get Mr. McDuck upset. But in his tiredness, he realized, it was the job of being a hero, he was happy to have his job, not a part of him hated it.

He entered the small, messy, yet humble trailer. His mother was napping on the couch, and the TV was still on "The Young and the Featherless". Fenton debated turning it off; after all saving money on electricity was always a smart move. But he knew his mother would wake, and he didn't want to disturb her. He walked by to make it to his room and laid down on his bed, which took up most of his floor space.

Just as sleep came upon him, the phone rang. He yawn and decided to pick it up, after all he still didn't want to disturbed M'Ma. "Hello?"

A familiar female voice came through, "Fenton where are you? We were supposed to have lunch."

Realization hit him, "Gandra! Oh I forgot, I just got home and tried to squeeze in a nap."

"Is Mr. McDuck working you over hours?"

Fenton thought about the chase last night, when Bigtime tried to make off with some security codes from the Bin. It had lasted a while, but in the end, Gizmoduck was victorious. "Yeah, you can kinda say that."

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to your nap, maybe we can go to dinner."

"Gandra I feel awful, you name the restaurant."

"Ok, that sounds great. Oh and Fenton, my Dad is coming in to town this weekend, he wanted to meet you."

"Um…ok…." Fenton started to become unsure of himself, like he always did. He never met either of her parent's before. Suddenly an image of Gandra in a perfect family in a perfect home flashed in his head. He then looked around his trailer and sighed.

She continued, "Great, I'll let him know. Call you tonight Fenton. Bye."

The phone hung up before Fenton got a chance to say his goodbye. What was he going to do? It would be a disaster, and he knew it. He was the most beloved person on the planet, yet it didn't make a difference in his normal life. If only he could tell, part of him always wanted to. Gandra would have to know eventually, but then he reminded himself. If he told her, he'd be putting her in danger, and that was something he couldn't live with. No, he'd continue down this path, putting off the day when the truth would be forced into the open. For now he just slept.

St. Canard, Mallard home, Drake's Bedroom…

Drake was sleeping in like he usually did. Gosylan was on Winter break for almost a month, so he didn't have to wake up early and see her off to school. This and Summer were the two times out of the year that Darkwing Duck actually slept in.

A hovering noise came up the stairs. The cracked door pushed open to reveal the tiny Flashquack. It hovered up on top Drake's bed, and image of J. Gander Hooter appeared. He was about to say something, then realized the caped crusader was sleeping. Hooter laughed, it was a good thing Grizzlekoff wasn't here.

It had been a while since Hooter saw Darkwing without his mask, almost 4 years now. Back then the young lad was filled with angst and despair, mostly because of the loss of his best friend. But now, as Hooter looked down at him, he saw genuine happiness, so rare in this day. No one deserved it more, he thought, after what he's been through and what sacrifices he's made.

Unfortunately time was of the essence. Hooter turned off the screen, hit the buzzer. This would wake Drake, put him in panic to grab a mask and hat and answer the Flashquack. Hooter had always wanted to tell that he knew who Darkwing was. But at this point in Hooter's life, he honestly enjoyed seeing Drake in a fluster. One day he'd tell, but for now Hooter would have his fun.

Hooter was right. Drake jumped out of bed at the call of the Flashquack. He dashed for his dresser, where he kept a spare hat and mask. Quickly tying it off, he answered then small transmitter, "Hello J Gander! Yes sorry for the delay…I….got held…."

"That's alright Darkwing. Time is of the essence. Gather your things together, and come to headquarters. Make sure Launchpad does the same thing."

"Um…sir? What exactly is going on?"

"The fate of the world I'm afraid. And my dear boy, you may be the only one to save us."

SHUSH HQ, Roof….

The Thunderquack soared in the air, and landed perfectly on the roof of SHUSH HQ. Deep down, Launchpad sighed, he missed the days of crashing all of Mr. McDee's planes. Lots of excitement. Then again, his entire life was more exciting now thanks to DW, maybe that's why Launchpad didn't mind it so much.

The hero and the sidekick climbed out, and a second hero was about to as well. Darkwing quickly turned around, "Not so fast young lady."

Gosylan sighed, "Awww, Dad. You said I could go as Quiverwing today."

"I said tonight, and I reserve all right to cancel that too." Darkwing was in father mode again, probably because of Hooter's statement, 'the fate of the world'. Whatever was going on, Darkwing didn't Gosylan to be apart of it.

"That's not fair, you can't decide…"

Darkwing cut her off, "I'm your father, and my word goes. Now stay in the Thunderquack, and put it in defense mode. Nothing should happen while LP and I talk with J Gander."

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Gosylan was getting angry. She always did when her Dad acted this way.

"I'm serious Gosylan Waddlemeyer Mallard. Lock up the Thunderquack, we'll be back." Darkwing turned his back and started walking. Launchpad gave a shrug to little girl who just pouting at this point.

She made sure to press the proper code to put the plane into Defense mode. This basically meant, the plating would become reinforced, and if anyone tried to touch it, they'd get a pretty serious shock, plus a whole set of alarms would go off. After that, she sat back mumbling to herself and started reading a comic book. She turned each page in a hard way and almost tore one. Her Dad would not hear the end of this one.

Launchpad was looking depressed as he and Darkwing walked through the office. "You know, I hate it when you two fight."

"I know LP, but she isn't ready for any SHUSH cases. Especially one this big. One day, sure, but now she's just a 10 year old little girl."

"That little girl has saved us both more times than I can count."

Darkwing sighed, Launchpad was right of course, but his fears out wade his conscious. "LP, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened. I almost destroyed myself when I lost Elmo, how will I handle the loss of my baby girl."

"She's not a baby, and you should trust in her abilities, and your teachings. You're going to have to let go sometime DW."

"I thought I had 8 more years before that happened." They reached Hooter's office and Darkwing got out his gas gun. A puff a smoke outside the door, and the heroes disappeared.

Hooter's Office…

Hooter was going through ha stack of paper work. His phone was light up, but he didn't have the nerve nor proper response to answer any of them. A crisis like this required his full attention.

A puff of smoke appeared in the room, and Hooter's eye lit up. "I am the terror that flaps in the night….I am Darkwing Duck" Darkwing appeared, with Launchpad at his side.

"My dear boy….Thank you for coming so quickly." Hooter looked relieved, for the first time since this crisis hit.

"What's the trouble J Gander?" Darkwing stood tall, trying to be as hero as possible.

"Darkwing, it would seem that there is still more trouble in the country of Oilrabia."

Launchpad perked up, that meant a visit with the princess.

Hooter continued, "Dr. Slug has set up some kind of death fortress and kidnapped the princess."

Anger boiled in Launchpad, "What?! Well we got to her back DW!"

Hooter nodded "I'm glad you think so, lad. So you two will leave immediately. I would have called in all the Justice Duck's, but Oilrabia has a strict law about outsiders, especially with their beloved princess taken. You two saved the day before, so they are will to make only this exception. Well Darkwing?"

Darkwing had been contemplating this whole scenario, which didn't make any since to him. "J Gander, are we sure the Princess is taken?"

"Quiet sure lad."

"Hmmm…It's just odd. The only reason to kidnap the princess is the ransom her off or take power. But the only thing that Oilrabia has of value is Oil."

"But DW!" Launchpad spoke up, "Oil is worth a lot of money, Dr. Slug must want to sell all of it, funding some evil mastermind plan."

"You don't understand LP. Steelbeak tried to do that same thing almost a year ago."

Both Hooter and Launchpad looked confused.

Darkwing continued, "I know how Dr. Slug works, and rehashing another villain's failed scheme, isn't like him."

Hooter cleared his throat, "Regardless Darkwing, the Princess is still kidnapped, and she is the only heir to the throne. If something happens to her, the government of Oilrabia will be thrown into anarchy, anyone could take power."

Darkwing smelled a rat, this wasn't right. It felt like some sort of trap. If he and LP went, they'd be cut off, no help from anyone. But J Gander had a point, he couldn't ignore the missing princess. "Alright J Gander, LP and I will leave for Oilrabia on the double."

"Excellent Darkwing, I'm glad SHUSH can count on you in this moment of need once again." Hooter smiled.

Darkwing once again got out his gas gun and Launchpad moved in closer. The caped hero spoke as the smoke filled the room, "You can always count on Darkwing Duck!"

SHUSH Rooftop, outside the Thunderquack

A puff of smoke appeared, and the hero and sidekick made way for their transportation. Launchpad spoke up first, "Hey DW, I just realized, if I'm coming with you, and the Muddlefoots are on vacation, who's gonna watch Gos? We can't take her with us, you heard J Gander about outsiders."

"No sweat LP" Darkwing pulled a cell phone and began dialing a number he knew all too well.

Morgana voice was soon heard, "Dark, Darling"

"Hey Morg, listen I got a favor to ask." Darkwing began.

"Oh…what's that? I don't know how much help I can be."

"Well the thing is, Hooter is sending me and Launchpad on an important SHUSH mission, I can't bring any Justice Ducks with me"

"But Dark, you'll be cut off from all help, what if you get into trouble?"

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take Morg"

"Then I don't understand, what do you need my help with?"

"Well it's Gos. Herb and Binki took the boys skiing, and I'm taking LP with me on the mission. I don't have anyone to watch her and I can't leave her alone."

"Dark, I'm…flattered you'd trust me with your daughter like that." Morgana was a bit taken back. Ever since Dark fully made piece with losing Elmo, he'd been letting her in more. Granted it had only been a few weeks, but it was noticeable…and now this.

"Are you kidding, Gos loves you. You two will have a great time."

"Well Dark the thing is…well I'm honored…but I can't."

"What? Where are you?" Darkwing was a little concerned. He'd figure Morg would jump at the chance to spend time with Gos, they get along so well and all.

"At the Eldritch Academy. Most of the teaching staff is suffering from some sort of food poisoning; we think it was a student messing around in the lounge. Anyway I'm subbing about 9 classes. I…wouldn't have time for Gos….Dark I'm so sorry…I didn't plan this."

Darkwing sighed, his mind trying desperately to think of a solution. "That's ok Morg, I understand….ummm…what about your family, could they watch Gos?" Darkwing asked hesitantly.

"Daddy is here too, and Aunt Nasty is sick with the food poison. I'm sorry Dark…I don't see a solution."

"I don't believe this, is their not one person who can take care of my daughter for a few days while I go save the world?"

Launchpad laughed, "Maybe the superhero union should look into getting daycare benefits."

This joke didn't lighten anything with Darkwing, "I'm serious LP. What am I going to do? I can't take Gos with me."

Morgana spoke up, "Um…Dark…there may be someone who can take care of Gos."

Darkwing perked up…."Who Morg? Who?"

"Well….there's always Fenton in Duckberg."

Darkwing just starred blankly as his mind tried to connect and process the information he just heard.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello again everyone…I'm back…first off let me say to any new readers that I am terrible when it comes to typos. I ask forgiveness ahead of time and understanding. This story takes place after my last major one "Remembrance" But I'm trying to make it so it's not that necessary to have read it. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I love reviews, and more I get, the more motivation I have to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian

Greeting and Salutations

* * *

Duckberg, Trailer Park 

Fenton was napping as peaceful as he could be when his phone went off. In his haze, he thought it might be Gandra again, maybe deciding on what restaurant she wanted to go to that evening. But when it rang a second time, Fenton realized that it wasn't his house line ringing, it was his private line. He shook off the sleep at once and said his secret code word. Instantly, he was transformed into the one and only superhero, Gizmoduck.

He pressed a button and a compartment opened up in his suit. He reached in and pulled out a normal looking telephone. "Gizmoduck here!"

"Hey Giz" A familiar voice was heard, "I need a favor"

"Wingy!" Gizmoduck perked up at the sound of his college. "What do ya need? Steelbeak escape? Tuskernini making another movie?...Oh let me guess, the Fearsome Five have returned and are wreaking havoc on St. Canard. You say the word Wingy, and GIZMODUCK will be there."

Darkwing stammered, "No, no, actually St. Canard is rather quite at the moment."

"Then I don't understand. You only call me when your city is in peril, literally at the last second when all hope seems lost. Don't tell me ya called to take me to baseball game or something."

"WHAT! No….I mean…" Giz heard a sigh from the caped hero. "Listen Giz, I really need your help on this one."

"If St. Canard isn't in trouble, then what do you need my help with? Doing your taxes?"

"My daughter" Darkwing said honestly.

"Little Gizmobuddy is in trouble?" Giz said as bold as he could.

"Not exactly, SHUSH assigned Launchpad and me a case overseas. There is a strict law about outsides, so I can take any Justice Ducks or Gos with me. My neighbors are out of town, and Morg is handling a crisis in Transylvania. I have no one to take care of Gos while I'm gone."

"Isn't she old enough to take care of herself for a few days?" Giz asked honestly.

"Not with the amount of enemies I have. My identity is safe and everything, but I'm not going to bet my daughter's life on that."

"I understand Wingy. So how long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. Two weeks max."

"I think I can handle little gizmobuddy for that long."

"Thanks Giz, we'll make for Duckberg as soon as Gos is packed."

"No problemo Wingy."

"Oh and one more thing Giz. This mission is kind of dangerous. I have full confidence in LP and myself…but if something does happen, my will is in a safe back in the house. I want Morg to deliver the news to Gos, ok?"

"I can respect that, but hopefully she will never have to. And Wingy?"

"Yeah Giz?"

"Outsider law or not, if your in trouble, you call me, understand?" Gizmoduck was very serious about what he just said. He would deal with whatever consequences there were. If his friend was in trouble, Giz would not sit by and wait for news to come of his death.

"You got it, Giz"

The phone hung up and Giz sighed. Two weeks taking care of the most spirited 10 year old on the planet. Seriously, she made Mr. McDuck's nephews look like angels. This was going to be very interesting.

SHUSH HQ, rooftop

Darkwing hit the alarm code on the outside of the Thunderquack and he and Launchpad climbed in. Launchpad set a course back to Audubon Bay Bridge.

Gosylan perked up at the sight of her Dad. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she wanted Quiverwing to be a part of it. "So what did Director Hooter want?"

Darkwing sighed. He knew where this conversation would lead…a fight about her coming along. It was unavoidable. "He assigned LP and me to an overseas case. Dr. Slug has kidnapped a member of the royal family of Oilrabia."

"Keen gear! I learned about Oilrabia two months ago in geography class. So are we leaving now? Or going back for supplies?" Gosylan asked.

"Gos…WE aren't going anywhere." Darkwing unbuckled his set belt and climb in the back seat. Launchpad tried to act as the fly on the wall, not wanting to step on DW's parenting.

Gos immediately got angry. "I knew it! You think I'm a baby. I can't come with you because I'm not a real hero yet. Your going to have Morgana baby sit me aren't you." She always hated when her dad didn't believe in her as a hero.

Little did she know that Darkwing was proud to have the mighty Quiverwing carry on his work. But he just couldn't get past those eyes, the eyes of his baby girl. "Gos…it's not like that. Oilrabia won't let me take in anyone but Launchpad." He decided to make up a little white lie, "Honestly, I'd jump at the chance for the help of Quiverwing this time, it's going to be a tough mission and I was looking forward to you coming along. But the law is the law, sweetie."

Gosylan looked sad, "So I really have to stay home and have Morgana baby sit me?"

Darkwing didn't know quite how say she'd be rooming with Fenton in a trailer park in Duckberg. He hesitated.

Launchpad decided it was time to step in, DW was going to say something to make Gos mad, and this was a dangerous mission. His Dad always taught him, 'don't say goodbye angry, you might not see them again.' And as optimistic as the pilot was, he'd hate for Gos to grow up with the last memory of DW filled with hurt. "Well Gos…" He started. "DW was going to call Morgana, but Fenton called in an emergency from Duckberg?"

Darkwing's eyes narrowed, 'what was he up to?' he thought.

Gosylan's eyes went wide, "What? Is he in trouble?"

Launchpad laughed his innocent laugh, "Nothing to much, he just called DW for help. The Beagle Boys are back, more than ever. He's having a hard time guarding Mr. McDee's money bin. DW couldn't go help out because of the SHUSH case, but he told old Fenton, that he'd send the next best thing….Quiverwing Quack!"

"Oh Dad, you really said all that?!" Gosylan jumped up and hugged her father.

This caught him off guard as his daughter's vice grip squeezed him. "Ummm….apparently" He then leaned into the pilot and whispered, "LP! What are you talking about?"

Launchpad whispered back, "I'm talking about the mighty Quiverwing help a walking tank guard the safest building on the planet. Gyro has 64 security systems set up around that place, and that was the last time I was there, who knows how much more Mr. McDee's installed since then.

Gosylan continued to hug her Dad who said, "Hmmm….well those Beagle boys can be rough, you know. You sure you're up to the task…Quiverwing?"

She finally let go smiling at her dad, "Are you kidding? My first, very own assignment? Oh dad I can't wait!"

Duckberg, McDuck's Bin

Gizmoduck was back on patrol around the bin, his suit armed and ready. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't. He had been trying to come up with any possible plan of juggling Gos, the Bin, the autograph signing scheduled tomorrow, the massive stock report Mr. McDuck needed done, Gandra, and Gandra's Dad. For the first time ever Gizmoduck honestly thought, 'how does Wingy do it?' Gos wasn't even here yet, and he was panicking over two weeks of babysitting. Wingy had to do this everyday of his life. 'I hope Gandra doesn't want kids anytime soon.' He added to that thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden jet sound. He looked up into the sky and saw the Thunderquack. "Gee…He doesn't waste anytime." Giz said in an almost terrified voice. This was the first time he'd be responsible for another duck's life. Being a hero and protecting the city was one thing, but this was the ultimate trust. Gos would have to take priority in everything for the next few weeks, and Gizmoduck was honestly very afraid he wouldn't live up to the task.

The plane landed, and Darkwing, Launchpad, and Quiverwing all climbed out. Launchpad and Gizmoduck automatically did their secret handshake dance that always confused the Mallards. When they were done, Darkwing reached into the plane and grabbed two large duffle bags.

"Ok Giz, one is Quvierwing's clothes, the other is her sports gear; she has her arrow bag on her along with 3 spare customs….."

Giz cut him off, "Wait? She's going to be going around as Quiverwing?"

Quiverwing looked up, "Yeah? Didn't you say you needed help guarding the bin?"

Giz looked down at the little girl's eyes. Something was pleading in them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain in his shoulder; Launchpad had nudged him, hard. "Ummm…Gizmoduck always needs help guarding the city and protecting the innocent…evil never sleeps you know." He said all at once.

That answer seemed to have satisfied her, "So you're on patrol today; I'll get started on the north end, setting some booby traps." She ran off to the front of the bin, leaving the adults behind.

Giz sighed, "I'm not going to get any sleep am I?"

"Afraid not Gizaroo." Launchpad said with a smile. "Gos is a handful, that's for sure, but you'll have a fun time while she's here."

Darkwing added to that, "Sorry about this whole thing, but I honestly had no where to turn. LP and I have to leave immediately"

"That's ok Wingy, I'm sure it won't be all bad, right?" Just then a load alarm went off, and the bin went into lock down. It was one of Gyro's many security systems that had been tripped. All three heroes went on high alert; did the Beagle Boy's try something?

Darkwing, Launchpad, and Giz all started scouting around, looking for any signs of danger as the alarm continued to go off. They were interrupted by the load yelling of an Angry Scotsmen.

"Caught ya, ya little thief!" They heard him say.

The three heroes made their way to front of the bin where they heard the commotion. The alarms started to subside, but the arguing that they heard was far loader, "I'm not a thief! Put me down!"

Darkwing recognized that voice at once and started running, LP and Giz followed. They came upon the sight of Scrooge McDuck holding the young hero by the collar. She was trying to hit him with her fist, but he was dodging as best he could.

"Unhand her!" Darkwing said with a very serious tone.

McDuck complied when he saw the sight of his ultimate security system. "Gizm'duck, arrest this thief at once"

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that" Darkwing wasn't about to take any insult about his baby girl, especially after so many crimes she helped stop in the past. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Scrooge McDuck, the richest Duck in the world, and I take it by your hat and cape, you're that masked vigilante from St. Canard."

"Darkwing's the name….don't forget it."

"Hmpt! Well if she's your daughter, she's your responsibility. Maybe you should keep a better eye on her when she's disabling a major alarm!"

"Quiverwing?" Darkwing turned, "What happened?"

She had been silent, starring violently towards the old duck the entire time, "I was setting up an arrow trap in the bushes. The next thing I know, a siren goes off, and this old Fuddie Duddie has me by the neck."

McDuck pointed his cane, "See, she admits to messing around with my perfectly placed alarm system."

Darkwing got on one knee and looked at his daughter dead in the eye, 'was he going to yell at me?' she thought.

"Quiverwing" He began, "I thought we talked about this….always be aware of your surroundings. What if this old Fuddie Duddie had been Negaduck or Bushroot, or someone who could actually hurt you?"

"But Dad!..."

"No but Dad!...You got over excited…I taught you better, remember, danger is everywhere, trust nothing."

Gos nodded, "Right Dad!"

Scrooge didn't approve, "HMPT! That's your lecture to the little delinquent. You call yourself a parent."

"What do you know about parenting, rich duck?!" Darkwing got up and faced off with Scotsmen.

Launch and Giz tried to intervene, LP pulling DW back and Giz pulling McDuck back.

"Careful laddie, I'll have you know I've got five little ones back at home!" He started waving his cane about.

"Oh, being raised by a butler or nanny no doubt while you're here day in and day out counting your money. Why don't you stop telling me how to be parent and go be one yourself?!"

Launchpad finally got a good grip on his mentor and turned DW to face to him. "DW! Now I respect you, but I won't have you talking like that about Mr. McDee or little ones."

McDuck continued on his end, "Don't you talk to me like that, you have know idea about the amount of work and effort I put forth with my wee ones, you only have one, a delinquent yes, but only one!"

Giz got his grip on the rich duck and did the same as Launchpad, "Mr. McDuck, I'll have you know Quiverwing is a member of the Justice Ducks. She puts her life on the line just as much as I do, and she deserves your thanks and respect!"

Both Ducks started to clam down while being talked to.

McDuck was the first to speak, "Now what's this all about" He approached the young duckling that was by her father's side at this point, "What were you doing with my alarm system?"

"Fixing it! A wire was cut, and I was reconnecting it, plus setting up an arrow trap so if someone tried it again, a net would come down, the alarm would go off, and Gizmoduck would come and arrest them."

McDuck eyed the young one, "and why exactly were you generously doing this?"

Gizmoduck spoke up, "Um sir? It's my fault. Wingy has been called away on assignment, and I needed some help. You know with the Beagle Boys on the loose, a second pair of eyes is always a good thing. Heck, it was probably them who cut that wire in the first place, and I completely missed it."

McDuck responded, "So you think you have what it takes to protect me bin?"

"I found that wire didn't I? Dad always says, 'check every amount of detail in every environment. Any clue can crack the case!'"

Darkwing stood with pride, "That's my little girl!"

"Dad...I'm not little, I'm turning 11 next month."

"Don't remind me" He patted her on the head and laughed.

McDuck took a step closer, "Well I know when I'm wrong, and I'm duck enough to say so, I'm sorry…Quiverwing was it?"

She nodded. "Apology accepted"

"I'd appreciate any help you're young eyes can give Gizm'duck, provided he takes full responsibility for ya."

Gizmoduck stood bold, "Nothing to worry about Mr. McDuck!"

"Good, now if you don't mind, this entire racket has made me a bit uneasy. Gizm'duck, if ya need me, I'll be in the bin, swimming."

"Right-o Mr. Duck." The old Scotsmen walked away almost as quickly as he'd shown up, leaving the heroes outside

Darkwing spoke first, "Well Gos, we got to take off, try to be more careful sweetie."

"I know dad."

"BTW, you've disabled alarms before, why'd that one slip?"

"It was ready to go off dad, someone cut it! I just re-connected it."

Gizmoduck spoke up, "Perhaps it's defected, I'll have Gyro take a look at it tomorrow."

Gos smiled, "No I can fix it; I just need it to be shut off for a few seconds."

Giz looked down, "You're a little gizmo wiz kid eh?"

Darkwing and Launchpad laughed, "Are you kidding Giz?" DW said, "Every weapon SHUSH or Gyro sends me, she figures out how to operate before I even finish reading the instructions."

Giz just starred, this kid was defiantly going to be a handful.

They made their way back to the plane and were saying their goodbyes. Launchpad and Giz gave another secret handshake/dance, different than the one last time. And Darkwing hugged Gos close.

Darkwing didn't' want to let go, "Now you have Morg's number right?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Ok and you packed the first aid kit right?"

"Yeah Dad"

"And your homing watch?" Darkwing had a watch made after his last major adventure, one with a homing beacon built inside. Gos had gone missing and ended up in the hospital. He had panicked, searching across the city. Now the Thunderquack or the Rat-catcher could find her anywhere within 100 miles.

"YEAH DAD!" She said with an annoying, yet understanding voice.

"Ok, ok, forgive me for worrying. I know you'll do great Gos, just try to stay out of that old duck's way. For his sake." He laughed.

Gos smiled, "Be careful Dad, Dr. Slug is a tricky one."

"You don't have to remind me; honestly I think this whole mission is a hoax."

"Keep your guard up, watch your ego."

"Ok kiddio." He gave her one last hug "I love you, more than anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know Dad. I love you too"

They released each other. Launchpad came over and gave Gos a hug too, said he'd miss her and to expect a Wiffle Boy match when he got back. Gos laughed at the pilot. The hero and sidekick climbed into the plane and it took off. Darkwing's eyes looked out the window down at the little crime fighter, who's eyes were locked with his. They stayed that way until the plane jetted forward, towards Oilrabia.

Not too far off in the distance….

'Perfect….the clown left her with the showboat. Darkwing you are the stupidest superhero I've ever met…' then he looked straight at Giz, 'Well second place isn't so bad, Darkwing. Soon I will have my revenge.' The evil mastermind thought.

* * *

_Author's note: Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. At this point DW and LP will probably not come back till the end of the story. I know this takes place more in the Ducktales universe, but Gosylan is the main character. Hope you all enjoyed the update, I love Scrooge, and thank you to the reviewers, keep'm coming!! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian

New friends and New enemies

* * *

Duckberg, Money Bin

Even though it was becoming a completely uneventful patrol, Quiverwing's attitude was still one with excitement. Gizmoduck breathed a sigh of relief when thinking about the missed action. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Magica or Glumgold pulled something to endanger the little duckling. Where Giz was usually the lax individual, he was now acting paranoid, left and right. Quiverwing didn't mind so much, after all, her Dad was 10 times worse. But Giz once again started thinking 'Wingy has to live like this everyday'.

At that moment, Quiverwing was trying to fix the broken alarm system. That section of the alarm grid had to be shut down for 30 seconds, which was all Mr. McDuck was willing to give. But 30 seconds was more than enough time for her to complete this task.

"Got it!" She announced with a proud smile. "Ok Giz, you can turn it back on"

Gizmoduck hit a few buttons on his suit, and the powered down grid became active again, "Excellent work, little Gizmobuddie!"

Quiverwing got up and jumped on Giz's suit, she perched up on his shoulders so she could have the best view of the terrain. "That was nothing, you should see the alarms my dad trains me to fix and disconnect."

They started circling the bin again, continuing the patrol. Quiverwing kept her bow and arrow at the ready as Giz rolled around the bin. He must admit, Launchpad was right, he was having fun, but he hated the fact that he had to look over his shoulder every few seconds. For some strange reason, Giz got this suspicion he was being watch. He didn't know where or from whom, it was just something that itched at the back of his neck.

Suddenly Gizmoduck's thoughts where interrupted when Quiverwing jumped off his shoulders, landed behind him, and pulled back her bow, "Halt! Take one more step and face the mighty Quiverwing!"

Gizmoduck turned as quick as he could, activating a few weapons to be ready for anything. Just as he was turning he heard someone exclaim, "Quackaroonie!"

He turned, and there stood the triplets, standing in a row. They were a bit taken a back by the girl in green pointing an arrow at them.

"Boys! What brings you to the bin?" Giz smiled at the sight of them.

Quiverwing lowered her bow when Giz recognized them, but still held it tight, ready to fire at anything.

The one in blue spoke up first, "We were just going to visit Uncle Scrooge."

The one in red continued, "Then this masked robin hood threatens our lives, don't you know that we're Scrooge McDuck's nephews"

Quiverwing tighten her grip a little more, "You're not winning points with me."

"Gizmobuddies, calm down" Giz tried to get a handle on the situation

The triplet in green then spoke, "Who is she Gizmoduck? And why does she think she can point arrows at us?"

Gizmoduck sighed as he tried to explain. He first turned to Quiverwing, "These are McDuck's nephews, Hewy Dewy and Louie. He values them above anything else, and they have full permission to go anywhere on McDuck's property."

She nodded at that answer and put the arrow in her quiver. She then stood starring at them with her arms crossed, waiting to be introduced.

Gizmoduck turned to the boys, "This is Quiverwing Quack, sworn protector of St. Canard, Member of the Justice Ducks, and Daughter of the one and only Darkwing Duck.

"Darkwing Duck!" They all exclaimed at once in a shocked and angry tone.

Hewy came marching right up to the small hero, "You're that masked clown's daughter!"

"Don't talk about my Dad like that. He's saved the world a bunch of times, and therefore saved you're pampered lives. He deserves your respect." Quiverwing was temped to bring out another arrow, but she looked the boy over and decided if it got ugly, she could take him.

This just made Hewy angrier, "That clown is the reason why Launchpad quit working for Uncle Scrooge and left Duckberg. He was our friend first, and your Dad took him away. We've only seen him once this whole year thanks to your dad."

"Launchpad left of his own free will; he didn't meet my Dad till after he left Duckberg."

"But he left because he wanted to meet your dad. He was our friend, and our Woodchuck scoutmaster."

"Boys! Quiverwing!" Giz finally got involved, "This isn't going to end well. It was Launchpad's choice to leave. He loves you boys, and he loves Quiverwing too. If you all love him, you should respect that and get along for his sake."

That seemed to quiet everyone down, but the boys still starred at the hero, "Just don't think you can try anything here." Hewy continued "You may call yourself a hero, but this is our turf." The boys then walked away and headed for the bin, no doubt to try and convince their uncle to get rid of the tiny hero.

"Who do they think they are? They think they run this town?"

"Well their uncle does. And while Mr. McDuck has tried to raise them unspoiled, they are still possessive, probably because of the fact that they've had to share everything since they were born. They miss Launchpad is all, and they blame your dad for taking their friend away."

"If Launchpad was such good friends with them, why'd he leave?" She said while climbing back on his shoulders.

"Well it's a long story." Giz started, "You see, Launchpad loved working for Mr. McDuck. He had friends who called him family and his cheerful attitude always made everyone happy. He went on adventure after adventure with Mr. McDuck, finding treasures, and lost artifacts. But he couldn't stop thinking that there was something missing in his life, something important."

Giz sighed, "He told me once, that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had everything he needed and people who loved him, but for some strange reason it wasn't enough."

"What was missing?" Quiverwing asked.

"Well, through an unfortunate mistake, it got out to the media that Gizmoduck's Secret identity was Launchpad. Of course that wasn't the case, and he tried to tell everyone different. After everything was cleared up, Launchpad said he liked the idea of being a hero, and helping people. He believed that's what was missing. He tried to come along with me on some of my patrols across the city, but Duckberg is a pretty clean town and with my super suit, he never really could help out. Then he got word of a hero in St. Canard. The crime rate was much higher there and this hero didn't have any known powers. Launchpad decided that's where he was needed, so he sold his business to Mr. McDuck and moved away."

Quiverwing looked sad, "So he gave up everything and everyone here to go be my Dad's sidekick?"

"That was his decision, and it was his life. We all wished him well and have always kept the door open for him to come back. But to be honest, he and Wingy are best buds now, and Launchpad loves you and knows he's needed their more. I doubt he'll ever come back."

"I just kinda feel guilty. I never really thought about Launchpad's life before he met me and Dad."

"Well you can ask him about it when he gets back. He has a thousand and one adventure stories, some of them include me!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Ok I guess."

"Well it's getting to be about quitting time, we should arm the rest of the security grids. When I'm not on Patrol, the number of alarms doubles."

"I wanted to talk to you about that Giz. When working on that alarm and studying the schematic of the terrain, I noticed a blind spot."

"A blind spot? Where?"

"At the southeast end of the bin. You'll need to put 3 additional alarms over there to fully cover it up."

"Hmmm…Then we should probably drop by Gyro's to see if he can help."

"Sounds great!"

Duckberg, Gryo's shop

A load explosion was heard from across the city. Gizmoduck peered across the distance to see the small and humble inventor's shop and a puff of black smoke. Quickly he and Quiverwing ran to area, where a small fire had started.

Gizmoduck pressed a button and a giant fire hose appeared. He quickly started to put out the fire.

QW got out a water balloon arrow she had prepared in her quiver, and untied the balloon. She then got out one of her spare mask and drenched it with the water from the balloon. Holding it over her beak, she charged into the shop before Gizmoduck even knew what she was up too.

Within seconds the fire was out, and Gizmoduck was ready to kick down a wall to get to the little duckling. His heart fluttered, 'I can't let Wingy down!' he said to himself. He screeched his tire, ready to charge, when from the smoke, two figures appeared.

"Gizmoduck!" The tall and skinny inventor said with a smile. He was wearing some kind of mask and small oxygen tank, "what a pleasant surprise!"

Both Quiverwing and Giz looked confused. Giz spoke first, "Umm…were you in trouble?"

"Trouble?! ME!...Oh my no….you must of thought because of the fire…well you see I was testing my newest invention. A portable oxygen mask that can be store in a standard first aid kit."

Quiverwing really didn't know what to make of this guy, "You mean you started that fire?"

"Well I had to see how the mask would work in the real world, just think about how many lives it will save."

"I guess…but technically, isn't that arson? I mean someone could have gotten hurt."

"Oh…I have approval to conduct what ever experiments I can think of, so long as they go directly to our government."

Quiverwing's eye's narrowed, "Approval from whom?"

"Why…from the Director of SHUSH of course"

Quiverwing almost took a step back, 'Director Hooter!' she thought in an instant. "Why would Hooter give you that kind of authorization?"

"Oh….um…" Gyro looked around, side to side, and then he leaned down and whispered, "I'm a freelance agent, though I thought you knew that?"

Giz stepped up for the first time in the conversation, "Now how could little Gizmobuddie know something like that?"

"Well…I'm the one who always sends all those gadgets to Darkwing Duck. Everything sent to him has to get my approval."

Quiverwing's eyes widen in realization, "You mean you're Agent G!" She had seen the name before dozens of times on all sorts of invoices sent to Darkwing Duck tower.

Gyro laughed, "Why yes! How's you're dad anyway? Did he get my package last week?" He looked down at the girl; so much of her reminded him of Drake as a boy. He had read Darkwing's file at SHUSH, hell he helped write most of it. Only a few agents have the knowledge that Darkwing adopted a daughter. She might have been adopted, but so much of her spirit screamed Drake. Gyro couldn't help but smile.

"You mean that new tracking system for the Thunderquack? Yeah, he installed before he left for Oilrabia."

"Oilrabia? Don't tell me their having trouble again?" Gyro looked down. That meant a lot of sleepless nights for his boss. He'd have to call Hooter and make sure the old owl was taking care of himself.

"You can ask Hooter about the details, but yeah. My Dad and Launchpad took off this morning."

Giz added, "And Wingy left me in charge of the little one until he gets back." He said this a bit pride in his voice, granted Giz was a last resort, and he knew this, but it still was something to be proud of.

"Well he knows what he's doing, I'm not worried….so what brings you two to my shop, besides the obvious heroes to the rescue?" Gyro took off the mask and smiled again.

"It would appear" Giz started, "That there is blind spot in the alarm system over at the money bin. We were wondering if you could take a look at it."

"Sure, I'll head over there in a bit. But I have to invent a new filing system for Griz before I forget."

Quiverwing looked confused again, "You mean, Agent Grizlekoff?"

"Yep, he called me this morning and said he needed it. I should only be about 20 mins before I head over there."

"Thanks Gyro, it's nice to know Gizmoduck can always count on you!" The tall hero smiled.

"Well I got to get to work; I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess"

Quiverwing stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Agent G, have a good night. And don't start anymore fires!" She laughed as he returned the gesture and they shook hands.

"Bye guys!"

Giz and Quiverwing started walked away, Quiverwing was practically walking on air, this was so exciting to her, "So what's next Gizmoduck! Are we going out on a midnight patrol or a stake out of some kind?"

Giz yawned, it was getting late, "Well, I rarely do that. And I haven't gotten much sleep lately, how about you and me switch back to our secret identities and go rent a movie. Any one you want."

"Keen Gear…let's go…oh what time is it? I promised to call Honk-man at 9:00.

"Oh you got time, its only 8:20…." It took a second then realization hit him…."GANDRA!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. My internet went down for 2 weeks, and I lost part of the story and had to re-write it. Hope you guys are still interested in it. Next chapter is a funny one. Keep up the reviews, and thanks for reading.--BQ_


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian

Ms Dee?

* * *

Gandra sat in the restaurant for the better part of the evening. She had left a few messages on Fenton's phone, telling him the place and time. But she hadn't heard from him all day. It wasn't like him to not check his messages, especially if they were from her. She was getting worried. 'What if something happened to him?' she thought. 'What if I scared him with wanting him to meet my dad'? She debated on calling Mr. McDuck; she had his business number, and was sure she could get a hold of someone who might know where Fenton was. 

Just then, the door to the 5 star restaurant door burst opened, and a figure came running, flowers in hand. The blur stopped immediately upon reaching Gandra's table and poor Fenton appeared out of breath. "For you my sweet" He said nearly collapsing while holding up the flowers.

First, relief struck Gandra, 'He was ok'. But then anger, something had delayed him again, and while Gandra wasn't a selfish person, she hated it when Fenton's job got in the way of their relationship, "Where were you Fenton, I've been waiting for an hour!"

"I know Gandra, I got held up, I lost track of time."

"Fenton, this is the second time in one day that you've forgotten about our date." She was packing up her things, getting ready to leave and storm out.

"But Gandra, you don't understand, I have responsibilities…."

She cut him off and stood up, "What about your responsibility to me, Fenton. Sometimes I don't think you want a relationship, that you don't have the maturity to commit to anything."

She started walking away from the stunned duck, when a voice spoke up, a little girls voice, "It's my fault he's late, Ms. Dee" She said sheepishly.

Gandra turned around towards Fenton, where the little red head girl appeared behind him. "I didn't know you two had a date, I'm sorry I held him up."

Fenton started too sweat, 'Would Gandra understand?' he thought.

Confusion hit Gandra, but she starred at the little girl, who only portrayed innocence and apology. Gandra walked up and bent down near the girl. "What's your name, and how do you know Fenton?"

Fenton tried to answer for her, but stammered, "I…um….that is…."

The little girl laughed at Fenton's failed attempt. She then looked Gandra, thinking about the best way to approach this, "My Dad and Fenton are...um...old college friends. Dad had a business emergency and had to go out of town. No one could watch me, so he called Fenton. He's taking care of me."

That just made Gandra more confused. She turned to her boyfriend, "College? Fenton, I thought you didn't go to college?"

Fenton began to sweat more, "I…well…took a few classes at the community center, where I met Drake. He and I took to being good friends and well….you see he really needed me to do this for him, and I couldn't let him down."

Gandra's next action surprised Fenton, she smiled and turned to the little girl. "Well I hope my Fenton is taking good care of you, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Gosylan…Gosylan Mallard!" She said with pride, like she always did.

"Well I'm Gandra Dee, it's a pleasure."

Fenton breathed a sigh of relief, she was buying it. Granted most of the story was true, but anyone could find holes in it if they did some research.

"How about we get some food, Gosylan do you like lobster or pheasant?"

"Umm…to be honest….not really"

"Ok then, where do you want to eat?" Gandra started packing up her purse.

"Does Duckberg have any Hamburger Hippos?"

Gandra thought for a moment, "You know, I think they did open up a chain downtown over the summer. Let's go find out. If not, I'm sure we can find something."

"Great!" Gosylan smiled. She really like Gandra, granted she was no Morgana, but she could tell Gandra was a good person, who loved Fenton very much.

The three walked out, and Gandra spoke up, "I'll go get the car, you two wait here" and she walked off.

Fenton leaned down towards Gos, "Thanks little buddy, and I owe ya."

"No problem. She seems nice."

"Ya, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I just hate lying to her though."

"It takes time. Dad didn't tell Morgana about his secret identity till about 6 months ago, so I kinda understand. By the way, I have a question. You're the accountant to the rickets duck in the world, and you never went to college?"

Fenton blushed, "Yeah…well….actually I never finished high school either."

"What?! My dad would kill me if I did that."

"Well…it was a hard time. You see when I was a teen, M'ma hurt herself at the factory, and they wouldn't give her disability. And my Dad died years ago, so there was no income. I had to get the only job I could find, working in the bean factory just so we could make ends meat in the trailer park. All my dreams pretty much died my first day on the job. I wanted to be so much as a kid…I had to give it all up." He looked sad for a moment, then perked up like he usually did, "But I fought my way out of there and into the greatest job ever. How many kids get to have their dream of being a superhero come true?"

Gosylan laughed, "Me and Honk-man for one"

"Ok…but you have your Pops to thank for that one." He pointed out.

"Well I don't know if I should say I'm sorry, or congratulations."

"Awe Kiddo, I may have had a rough childhood, but my life is on the up and up. I'm really happy."

Gos looked up at the duck, and for the first time really seeing him. His Dad died when he was a boy. She could relate to that. Both her parent's died some years ago. She thought her whole world was over, but then her Grandpa came and made it better. That happy life ended too in sorrow when she heard about his 'accident'. Inwardly she cursed the name Turas Bulba.

Giz had tasted that pain, not the full course like she had, but he knew what it was like to have your life stripped away from you, to try and build up from nothing. That's why he loved being Gizmoduck so much, and why he always made sure to sign every kid's autograph. In some small way he wanted to be a kid, something he never really got to do. Gosylan smiled, and started planning a scheme.

Gandra pulled up in her convertible and the three of them took off.

Duckberg, McDuck Manner, Scrooge's Den

The triplets were not giving up on this issue. Their uncle sat examining some rare coins at his desk as they went on.

"Come on Uncle Scrooge." Dewy said, "What good could a girl do anyway, she'll mess something up. We don't even know her, yet you trust her with your entire fortune."

"Aye, we don't know her." Scrooge said without even looking up, "But Gizm'duck does, and he trusts her. That's good enough for me."

"But Uncle Scrooge" Hewy tried to reason, "You always said Darkwing was a no good vigilante, and that he worked outside the law."

"Aye, and I still do. But for some reason, that tin plated buffoon believes in him. Gizm'duck is my friend and my employee, I have to take his word for it. And besides, when have I ever passed the opportunity for free help."

"But Uncl…." Hewy tried again and was cut off.

"Now don't you Uncle Scrooge me again. My mind is made up. Go to bed boys, or do I have to call Mrs. Beakley?" Scrooge put down the coin, there was seriousness to his tone.

"No Uncle Scrooge." The boys said in unison. They sighed and left the room.

Outside their uncles Den, they began whispering to one another.

"Uncle Scrooge is wrong about her!" Louie said.

"Yeah, but how can we make him see it. We have to get rid of her before she messes something up." Dewy added.

"I got an idea" Hewy said. "Giz isn't going on patrol tomorrow; he's supposed to go to book signing thing at the library. I bet Quiverwing will be there."

"So…?" Dewy asked.

"Well if we make it clear to Quiverwing that we don't want her here, maybe she'll high tail it back across the bay before anything bad happens."

"How do we do that" Louie was at a loss.

"The same way we always do, using the Junior Woodchuck Handbook!" Hewy pronounced

St. Canard, SHUSH headquarters, Director Hooter's office

Hooter breathed a sigh of relief. The signal from the Thunderquack had just done its regular 6 six hour check in, a standard procedure that all agents oversees used. Hooter had been uneasy about this whole case, and agreed with Darkwing; something smelled wrong about it. But as long as Hooter got that 6 hour check in on every mark, he could relax a little bit.

'Darkwing and Launchpad should be arriving their any hour now.' Hooter thought to himself. Inward Hooter cursed himself for putting so much responsibility in the hands of two people, it wasn't fair to them. He wished he could send a team, lead by himself or Agent Grizzlekoff. But that was out of the question. What scared Hooter the most was thinking 'what if that check in didn't come after another 6 hours'. What would he do?…what could he do?

Oilrabia would never let him send another team, not even a rescue mission should Darkwing fall short of victory. For the first time, in a long time, Hooter felt helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Hooter reached in his pocket and pulled out his watch, he sighed again, "Damn, I'm going to be late". He quickly shoved it back into his pocket and started straightening his desk.

A knock at the door was heard. Hooter turned around in his chair to see his second in command, "Agent Grizzlekoff, any news?" He asked in a hopeful tone as he got up and greeted the agent.

"Yes, Director" He responded. "Satellites tracked Darkwing's plane; it just landed. The mission is up to him now….unfortunately." Grizzlekoff finished the last part of the sentence under his breath. Hooter still heard it, and smiled.

It was now or never. Hooter knew he had to tell the Agent about his plans. He turned his back as he spoke. "Well, I sorry to have to do this to you Agent Grizzlekoff, but I'm needed out of town. I'm sorry to leave such an important case unattended, but I have no choice." He looked utterly depressed. He wanted to stay, but he had been planning this for months. To cancel now, would have dire consequences.

"But Director, what if something happens to Darkwing?! I can't send a team." The bear actually looked worried. Did Hooter see a glimmer of caring for the masked crime fighter in Grizzlekoff's eyes?

"Oilrabia's fate is in Darkwing's hands, nothing will change that, not you or me. You will of course keep me completely informed." The old owl turned around and made direct eye contact with the bear.

"Absolutely Director, every 6 hours. But this is a major world crisis. What is so important that it would take you…the Director of SHUSH, away from Headquarters at a time like this?"

Hooter looked down, not that he was embarrassed, he just didn't think the bear would understand. But Hooter meant what he said: him being here, at SHUSH, would not make a difference in this mission. Hooter knew he was helpless, and he was needed elsewhere. "I…I have to meet my daughter, she needed to tell me something."

The old bear stood silently thinking….'He's someone's father?'

* * *

_Author's Note: Short Chapter, but fulfilling I hope. I tried to make it as much as a cliffhanger as I could, but it's fairly obvious. I hope you are all enjoying the story. More to come. Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian

Saturday Morning

* * *

--Duckberg, Trailer Park 

Gosylan made sure to wake up earlier than everyone else in the house. She was going to put her plan into action today, and could only hope Fenton would like it. She went to one of her duffle bags and grabbed some cash her Dad had given her, plus some of her allowance money.

She slowly opened the door of the one small bedroom in the trailer and peaked out to see if anyone was awake. Fenton slept on the floor of the living room, he was cuddling a stuffed bear that had an imprint of a heart and the initials 'F & G' on it. Gosylan smiled thinking about Gandra. The 'date' had gone great, much to Fenton's relief. Gandra was a nice a lady, and great with kids, she'd make an awesome mom some day. But most of all, Fenton loved her unconditionally, and that's what was important. Gosylan couldn't shake this feeling however, that Gandra seemed familiar. Gosylan had never met her before, but something told Gos that she should know this woman. It was a warmness, she had felt somewhere before, but couldn't place.

As Gosylan walked through the living room, trying not to step on anything, she caught sight of Fenton's Mom. Gos had been exhausted last night and practically asleep when Fenton brought her here. Gos didn't get a full chance to meet the lady, and was looking forward to. She gazed down at the older woman, curlers still in her hair, snoring loader than Launchpad. She smiled in her sleep, that made Gos smile too.

Giving one quick look at the two sleeping birds, Gos quickly left the trailer and headed for nearest convenience store.

--Duckberg, Money Bin

Gyro gave a big exhale, 'finally done' he thought. And it only took him the whole night to do it. 'I really shouldn't let my inventions over pile on me' he continued. He started packing up his tools and decided he'd take the day off and rest some, then start on the giant list of 'to do's' tomorrow. 'Maybe I'll start on that expando rubber for Dr. Bellum'.

As the thought of SHUSH entered the inventor's head, he remembered, 'Oh, I forgot to call Hooter.' He got out his cell phone and dialed the number.

A few rings… _"Yes, Gyro my good lad?"_

"Ah Director, glad to get a hold of you."

"_Well its awfully early, why in heavens are you calling? Don't tell me that filing system Agent Grizzlekoff wanted blew up."_ Gyro heard a chuckle on the other end, Hooter always like to poke whenever her could.

"No, I finished that, sent it your way last night. I just wanted to call and see how you were, I heard about the crisis in Oilrabia and…."

Gyro was cut off, _"...How did you hear about that, Grizzlekoff has been keeping it under raps for days now?"_

"Oh well, Darkwing's daughter is staying with Gizmoduck and I ran into them yesterday."

"_Ah, is that who Drake managed to coax into babysitting, I dare say, Gizmoduck is in for quite an adventure."_

"Yeah, but Fenton can handle it. He puts up with McDuck's nephews enough to run a day care center." Gyro had used Fenton's name without hesitation. When Gyro had made the discovery that Fenton was the one to get a hold of his super suit, Gyro had to write a full report to SHUSH, very similar to the one he made of Drake Mallard some 15 years ago after a time anomaly sent Darkwing to the past to help his younger self stop a plot for world domination. The only person to have access to those reports was Hooter himself.

"_Triplets are one thing old friend, but Quiverwing Quack has enough spirit to put them all to shame."_

Gyro laughed. He loved talking to his boss/friend, it was one of the reasons why he stayed with SHUSH so many years. "Well tell me you're at least sleeping."

"_I'm afraid not lad, but not because of the crisis. I know Darkwing will be able to handle it. I have full confidence in him."_

"Then why no sleep?" Gyro was getting concerned.

"_Well I'll be visiting Duckberg today and tomorrow. My Daughter wants me to meet her Boyfriend."_

"Oh…." Gyro said with mixture of surprise and understanding. Gyro knew Hooter had a daughter, but he never met her. The word in the office was that Hooter had gone through a nasty divorce a while back, before Gyro was employed at SHUSH. Apparently, Hooter was never even allowed to see his kid while she grew up.

"_She says it's serious and that I should meet him and to see if I approve of him, though I doubt my say in her relationship will have any overall affect."_

"Well if you're going to be in town, you wanna get lunch tomorrow?" Gyro knew seeing a friend and someone he could trust would help the situation. Gyro was so preoccupied talking, he didn't see that part of the alarm grid went off line.

"_That's a splendid idea my boy. I haven't been to Duckberg in years, so you name the place."_

"Well there's this great pizza place downtown. Mr. McDuck owns the restaurant and I get a discount there because I work for him." Gyro didn't notice someone, someone rather large, had come behind him.

--St. Canard, Hooter's House

Hooter laughed, "Let me guess 2 percent, right".

There was no response.

"Gyro? Are you there?" The line went dead, which confused Hooter. He tried calling back, but it went straight to voice mail. "Maybe the lad ran out of battery life." But his gut told him differently. "Well I'm headed to Duckberg anyway; I'll call back in the afternoon." With that Hooter started packing his suitcase.

--Duckberg, City Library

The triplets, wearing the Junior Woodchuck hats, arrived early in the morning to get to work.

"Are we sure she'll be here?" Louie asked his brothers.

"If Giz is really taking care of her, then yes." Dewy pointed out. And he unloaded some rope from his duffle back

"Let's just hope Giz gives a long speech." Hewy said. "The more time we have the better."

"Right!" The other boys said in unison.

--Duckberg, Trailer park

Fenton gave a load yawn. He hadn't slept great, due to the fact that he was sleeping on the floor, but he did sleep long. As he got up, he gave his back a big stretch; a few cracks were heard. He looked over to his mother and smiled, she was still asleep, and probably would be through most of the day. The Horror channel had some kind of alien invasion marathon last night, and he was pretty sure his mom had watched all of it.

He stood up, and scratched his back, 'might be a good idea to check on Gos' he thought. 'At least I'm finally getting the hang of this babysitting thing. Gandra really got a big kick out of it last night.' He made his way to his bed room, trying not to step on anything or do anything that would wake his mother. 'Hope Gos likes books, cause I have that signing to go to this afternoon.'

Eyes still drooping, he opened the door to look in on the youngster…

It took a few second for the information to register. Window open…Room a mess…Girl gone….

He stood there a few bit, but when it did finally hit, a nuclear explosion went off inside poor Fenton's brain. "BLABER'N BLABBER'SCITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out as that was the first thing he thought of to do.

Instantly, the pieces of his suit, carefully stored away in his closet begun to form and whirl around him. Within seconds he was transformed into the hero of Duckberg, Gizmoduck!

He roared his engine through the trailer all while thinking, 'Wingy is gonna kill me. He'll never trust me again. What if she's hurt?'

His mother awoke at once, "Fenton! How many times to have to tell you, if you're going to transform into a superhero in living room, have the decency to keep your drive in first gear"

"Sorry M'ma! But Gizmo buddy is in trouble!" He headed straight for the door. He had planned on bursting it open and thought of maybe using his propeller to search by air, but as soon as he opened the door, the cause of his worries appeared.

Gos stood as if she was just about to open the door. She had in her hand two bags, one grocery and one from a department store. She looked a nervous.

"Gosylan! You're ok!" Gizmoduck picked up the small girl and hugged her. His grip was tight, but comforting. "Where'd you go?" He said as he put her down.

"Oh…well…I went to get supplies."

"Supplies? What on earth for? And why didn't wait for me, if something had happened to you out there, your Dad would've had my helmet for a trophy."

"Don't you think we should discuss this in doors and not in broad daylight, Giz" She put stress on the word 'Giz', making the hero realize that he was in fact in his home trailer park, and that his identity was now in jeopardy.

"Oh…Well…great idea Gizmo buddy." He led her in and closed the door. "Serious Gos, what were you thinking? Your Dad doesn't let you go to the store by yourself does he?...Blabber'n Blabber'scite" The suit fell off, and Fenton appeared in his normal clothes.

Gos made her way to the trailer's kitchen, where Mrs. Crackshell was preparing breakfast. "I'm sorry Fenton, I was careful and this was important. She started to unpack the contents of the grocery bag and greeted Fenton's mom, "Hi Mrs. Crackshell, sorry we didn't get introduced properly last night."

"Oh that's ok sweetie, you wanna help me with breakfast?"

"Yes actually, that's one of the reasons why I went out."

Fenton stood there dumb founded, "Breakfast…you risked your life…and mine might I add if Wingy finds out….for breakfast."

Gos smiled, "Well it is the most important meal of the day, and this day is a special day, so it's gotta be a special breakfast"

Fenton peered at the contents that she had bought. Apparently a special day meant Flap jacks with syrup and cinnamon, eggs, chocolate cereal and milk, pop tarts, toast, orange juice, and a handful of strawberries. "All that for one breakfast?"

"Well technically three beakfasts" She added and then begun to search for a stirring bowl for the flap jacks."

"What's so special about today that we have to throw out our weekly calorie intake?" He said not even imagining what the reason was.

"Today is Saturday." Gosylan said simply

Both adults didn't quite understand. Mrs. Crackshell was the one to say something, "What's so important about Saturday?"

"Saturday Morning Cartoons! They start in about 20 mins, so we have to hurry." Gos had done this routine a thousand times before. Her and her Dad had it down to a science. No matter how late they were up the previous night fighting crime, both always woke up early, made breakfast together and rushed to the TV, just as the first cartoons were coming on. It was one of the many things Gos loved about having a Dad and being a kid, and she wanted to share it with Fenton.

"You wanna watch TV?" Fenton asked, "Again I asked, why risk your life?"

"I didn't risk my life; I just went to the store. And this is what kids do; they watch cartoons, sometimes with their parents and sometimes without. I just thought you'd like to have a good honest Saturday Morning experience, Gosylan Mallard's style."

"You did this for me?" Fenton said, a little touched. She was making breakfast for him, and expected nothing in return except someone to watch a cartoon with. He smiled, 'Wingy was indeed very lucky'.

"Yeah, and if I don't get any help, we'll miss the first cartoon."

"Well let's get to work then" He and mother then proceeded to help out as best they could, but Gos really knew what she was doing.

All three finished up, leaving a bit of mess, but Gos said she'd clean up for everyone. Mrs. Crackshell smiled at her, 'So well behaved' She thought, 'And a sweet angle too.'

They made there way to the couch, and pushed the pillows aside. Fenton turned on the TV and handed Gos the remote as he started on his chocolate cereal. Gos started cycling through the channels.

"So what's the first cartoon Gos?" Fenton asked eager to enjoy the morning.

"First up is Gummi bears, then Rescue Rangers. There's a bunch after that"

"Gee Gos, when is Saturday Morning over, I got an autograph signing later."

"It's always over by lunch time."

"Great."

Gos finally found the channel she wanted and the three started on their cartoon adventure.

--Outside

"Drat!" A voice said 'I had the perfect opportunity, but the inventor side tracked me…No matter, I've dealt with him and my plan has been put into affect….Soon my dear….Soon'

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok I know the Disney Afternoon was weekday afternoons, but it felt right putting it on Sat Morning here, especially because I miss them so. What could have happened to poor Gyro? More to come…stay tuned…(I do not own Gummi Bears or Rescue Rangers, they are referenced in this story as a pure recreational purpose.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian

You're On!

* * *

--Duckberg Library, Inside

The boys quickly tied the rope the down and prepared their trap. Each of them was proud of their work and eagerly awaited the arrival of the mighty Quiverwing Quack. Outside, the crowd was starting to gather. A giant book signing was about to take place with a special guest appearance of Gizmoduck. The city had asked him to do it as a way to increase reading scores for schools. Naturally, how could Gizmoduck refuse?

--Duckberg Library, Outside and behind the back alley.

Fenton and Gosylan walked up with almost a skip in their step. Fenton had really enjoyed his morning. Life was apparently never boring with Gosylan around. He held his briefcase with him as they came up to the building.

Gos was having a fun time too, though she missed the 'kid' interaction. Even though Fenton was technically a big kid, she missed Honker, and even Tank for that matter. She wondered if they were having a good time on their vaction.

"You sure you don't want to dress up, Gos?" Fenton asked as he prepared his briefcase. "There's going to be a lot of press here, and it's for a good cause."

"That's ok Fenton, I wanna see if there are any kids to play with around the library." Secretly she'd jump at the chance to make a 'guest' appearance. But her Dad would ground her later if he found out. After her first appearance in St. Canard almost 6 months ago, he put a restriction on how much camera time she got. In exchange he'd let her come along 2 nights a week on cases, as long as they weren't school nights. And he also reserved the right to cancel those nights should she do badly in school. Naturally after that, her grades started to improve.

Fenton was a little nervous about letting her out of his sight, especially after what happened that morning. But he really didn't want to act like a 'mother hen'. "Well ok, just don't wander too far, and if you get lost, call my gizmo suit. I gave you number right?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag. Do you know if there's a basketball court around here?"

"Across the street, there's a park. You gonna head that way?"

"I guess so, I brought my ball. I just hope I can find someone to play with. Don't worry Fenton, I won't wonder too far." She had packed some supplies in her backpack in hopes of getting some much needed excersize.

"Just remember, it's my tail feathers if any thing happens to you." He tried to joke about it, but he inwardly he was serious.

"I am a superhero Fenton; I think I can handle myself for a few hours."

"Just be careful. Blaber'n Blaberskite!" The briefcase opened, and once again he was transformed into the mighty Gizmoduck! "Take care little Gizmo buddy" he said in his deep voice.

She smiled as he drove off. Giving a deep breath she looked up in the sky and started wondering about her Dad. She wondered if he was ok all the way out there, cut off from everyone. If anything went wrong, no one could do anything. She decided to push that thought out of her mind. It wasn't going to help the situation. Her Dad had handled bigger crisis than this before.

She made her way down the alley behind the library in hopes of finding that park Fenton was talking about. But her attention was grabbed by something else. A back door to the library appeared open.

She went up to investigate and it looked like the back lock had been picked, by an amateur. "Why would anyone steal used books?" Gosylan asked. "I guess I better check it out, probably the librarian got locked out or something." She didn't have her costume with her, so she'd have to stick to the shadows at all costs. If any trouble seemed to happen, she'd have to yell for Gizmoduck, who was nearby.

Quietly she entered.

--Inside

Ropes dangles next to boys as they looked out the window to tables outside. Gizmoduck had just arrived and was being introduced by the Mayor of Duckberg. The lines started to form. The three looked up above, to inspect their work. Above the crowd appeared a series of buckets. They smiled and kept a look out for Quiverwing. But about 20 mins later, she was still no where to be found.

"Where is she?" Lewy said with an impatient tone. "I thought Giz was taking care of her."

"Then she should be here" Hewy sighed, their plan might not see the light of day.

"I don't know about this, guys. Gizmoduck might get angry." Dewy tried to be the voice of reason, knowing full well they were already in too deep.

"Then he'll get angry. She has no right to be here. Gizmoduck can handle his own city. It's her and her dad that always needs his help after all." Hewy tried to remind his brother. "Besides we have to get even with her over the Launchpad thing."

"I know it's just, this feels kinda wrong" Dewy continued.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the shadows, a female voice. "One thing sure is wrong; it's called breaking and entering."

The boys went on alert, looking everywhere. They came close together seeing nothing by the dark. There weren't any lights on and the library was a big and empty place at that moment, "Who's there?" Hewy shouted.

"Obviously no friend of yours. I don't know what you're planning, but from the kid job you did on the door back there, I'd say it's enough for a hefty fine. Hope you've been saving in those piggy banks"

"HEY!" Lewi shouted, "Our Uncle owns this building"

"Then why did you feel compelled to break in?" The voice answered.

"Well…..we wanted to return a book." Dewy responded in hopes that the voice would accept that as an answer.

"Riiiight."

"What about you!" Hewy shouted, "Whoever you are, you're in more trouble than us."

"Doubtful, I'm a concern citizen with full rights to make a citizens arrest if need be."

"You wouldn't!" Hewy dare the voice.

"Ok, then I'll go get Gizmoduck to do it." She said in a smug tone.

The boys looked at each other and a veil of concern came over them. That meant that their uncle would defiantly find out. Before they might have had shot at escaping, but not if this person confessed to the superhero.

Hewy tried to reason, "Look we're sorry, ok!"

"No you're not; you just don't want to get caught."

"Ok fine. What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want anything you have?"

"Because if you were gonna turn us in, you would have called Giz already. You're just messing with us. Now what do you want." Hewy demanded

"Hmmm….at least one of you has brains. Ok fine, I'll strike a deal with you guys. You three best me in a basketball match, and I won't tell. But if I win, the jig is up."

Dewy laughed, "Us THREE, against just you?"

"Yep"

Then they all laughed. Once they calmed down Hewy finally said, "Do you know who my brother is?" He said while pointing to Lewy. "He's MVP of Duckberg elementary. He'll own you."

"Great, I like a challenge. That means I might actually have to try."

Lewy didn't like that comment, "You're on kid! Show yourself!"

Finally from the shadows, Gosylan appeared basketball in hand. "You might want to clean up your mess first. Even if you win, I plan to tell 'someone' was messing around in here."

The three boys stared at the red haired girl who was smirking at them. She may have been a girl, but she wasn't the normal 'Webby' type. She was obviously brave and probably quick too. Still their confidence was with Lewy.

Hewy pronounced, "Fine, go warm up; we'll be there in a few mins."

"No worries; just don't be late, or Giz will start making patrols. You may be his boss' nephews, but the law is the law, and you three broke it." With that she disappeared in the shadows again. Not making a single noise.

"Who was that kid?" Dewy asked.

"I don't know" Hewy said, "But one thing is for sure, or plan is ruined. We better clean up and go teach her a lesson about privacy, right Lewy?"

Lewy just laughed.

--Duckberg Park

Gosylan was stretching, trying to get ready for the match. This was important. Someone had to show those kids they weren't on top of the world. Life consisted of disappointments and let downs, her whole childhood taught her that. And these three had a gold spoon the whole time. Granted she was grateful for what she had and love every second with Drake, and by no means would ever trade it. It just bugged her that these three thought that much more of themselves than her.

The three came up, "I thought you were going to warm up kid!" Hewy said.

"I am. I need to stretch, or I could pull something" She said while trying to touch her toes.

"Awe that's for amateurs" Lewy said. "If you were a real athlete, you wouldn't need to stretch." He said will picking up her ball and passing it to Hewy."

Gosylan took a deep breath as she began rotating her upper body back and forth, "You seriously don't think you need to stretch?" In her head she was laughing remembering all her Dad's martial arts training.

"I'm a natural athlete. I'm gonna be a pro one day, my Uncle says so. Meanwhile you're just gonna be a cheerleader on the side lines. I always see them stretching" Lewy continued, unknowing he had just pressed a major button.

Gosylan stopped stretching, thought about wailing on the kid, and decided against it. It would be better to humiliate him. "Ok fine, let's start, your ball"

--Duckberg library

Gizmoduck was enjoying his day, signing autographs and taking interviews. Nothing really put him in a better mode. Suddenly he's inner phone went off. "Ug, excuse me good people, I got to take this." The quickly opened the main door to library and went inside for some privacy…."Hello"

"Fenton" The voice of Gandra came through. "I've been trying to reach you all day; you're not at the bin."

"Mr. McDuck has me down at one of the factories looking over some numbers. What's up?" He said thinking of the best excuse he could.

"Oh well I wanted to see how Gosylan was doing."

He perked up at the mention of his little Gizmobuddy. "She's great. We watched cartoons all morning, and she helped M'Ma make breakfast."

"That's wonderful Fenton, I'm so glad she's enjoying herself."

"Yeah I was kind of worried, but so far it's been a blast. She's at the park right now playing some ball. I swear she never stops."

"Most kids don't. Anyway, Fenton what time do you want to meet tonight?"

Giz hesitated, "Tonight?"

"Don't tell me you forgot again." She said in serious tone.

"Umm….."

"Fenton! Dinner with my Dad! He's in town tonight and leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Ohhh….Sorry Gandra, I've just been so preoccupied with Gos…."

She cut him off, "Don't use a child as an excuse, Fenton. This dinner means a lot to me. Please don't mess it up."

"Awe I won't Gandra, how about six at Luigie's."

Gandra sighed and accepted the offer, "Alright. Is your mom going to baby-sit Gos?"

That hadn't entered Giz' mind before…..He was about to answer 'Sure, why not' when he remembered that tonight was a marathon of 'The young and the featherless'. Gos would be board beyond comparison. "I'm not sure. Gos is kind of….high maintenance in the activity department. I don't think M'Ma could handle it."

"Oh that's too bad. We'll you can't leave her alone."

"I know…..Wait, what about Mr. McDuck, he's got 5 kids over at his place for her to play with. She's bound to get along with one of them."

"I don't know Fenton. McDuck's kids and Gos seem to come from two different worlds. It might not be the best thing."

"Well it's either that, or I miss the dinner."

"I guess ask Mr. McDuck and see what he thinks. Then let me know, ok?' She said in a cheerful tone

"Ok, well I got to get back to work, Gandra. I'll see ya tonight, don't worry." He said to reassure her.

"Bye Fenton, I'll see you tonight, and remember, don't be late." And with that she hung up the phone.

Giz gave a load sigh. This was so hard, balancing his normal life, his superhero life, his girlfriend, and now taking care of kid. Somehow Wingy did it all. At least I only have a week or so left, then things could get back to normal. Heck Wingy could be back tomorrow, right?!

* * *

_Author's Note: Very sorry this took so long. I haven't forgtton about this story, I really want to see it complete. My computer broke, and I've had to write at work during my breaks. Once I fix my computer, this story will start getting regular updates again. It should only be a few more weeks. Thank you all for your reviews and nice comments. I'm glad you all are enjoying it._


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian

New Friends and Revelations

* * *

--Duckberg Park

Gosylan leaped in the air, defying gravity as much as she could, and released the ball. She landed hard and looked up just in time to see the ball sink into the basket. Instantly she jumped up again and started cheering to herself, "And the crowd goes wild!"

The three boys stood, as best they could. They were utterly worn out. Dewy had been the first to get tired, he always preferred computers over sports. The next one to tire was actually Louie; he had pulled a leg muscle. Even after it happened, he kept pushing himself, but his injury seemed to worsen and slow his brothers down. Hewy played harder than anyone, but in the end, it seemed not to matter. The trio of trouble had been defeated…..by a girl.

"Well you won" Hewy said while exhaling loudly and with a bit of defeat in his voice. He didn't have any choice now. A deal was a deal, as his Uncle always said, "I guess we'll go turn ourselves in."

"Ah forget it." Gos said waving her hand and a smile on her face. "You three gave me a good workout, one I kind of needed. Let's call it even."

Dewy perked up at the thought of that, "Seriously? You won't tell Gizmoduck or our Uncle?"

"Just do me a favor, and try to leave Quiverwing alone."

"Why do you care?" Hewy asked suspiciously.

"She and I are from the same town, and I just so happen to think she's a hero. Her Dad even saved my life once, so just don't bother her and I won't tell." Even though Darkwing was responsible for saving her life on multiple occasions, she was of course referring to the Tarus Bulba incident and her first adventure with her father. It had made all the papers, and it was common knowledge that the masked mallard saved this little girl.

Louie clutched his leg as best he could and asked, "You're from St. Canard?"

"Yeah, I'm visiting a friend. Are you ok?" She said looking at the boy in green. It was obvious he was in pain and staining himself.

"Yeah, my leg just really hurts."

"Come here" Gos went to her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit. It was a larger kit than normal, thanks to her overprotective father. She reached in and pulled out an instant ice pack and ace bandage. "Where does it hurt?"

"Around the knee" He answered while biting his lip.

"I told you, you needed to stretch. Maybe next time you'll listen." She said as she placed the ice pack and bandage. "Hopefully you didn't tear anything. If it still hurts in a week, you might want to go see the doctor."

"Thanks" Louie said with a smile, "For everything. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"My Dad. He has a black belt in Quack-Fu, and he tries to teach me as many maneuvers as possible. You'd be surprised how many can be adapted to basketball."

Louie laughed. 'She knows martial arts?...cool' He thought.

Dewy came up, "How long you in town?"

"Only a few days, a week at the most. My Dad is on a business trip, so I gotta stay with a family friend."

"That's cool" Dewy continued and a thought entered his mind, "Our Uncle just got us the new Wiffle Boy game, if you wanna try it."

Gosylan chuckled, "That's ok, I've already played and beaten it. I really didn't like the ending and the new battle system is even worse."

"Wait!" Dewy stopped, "It's not even out yet. Our Uncle had to pull a million strings just to get us a test copy."

"I got one last week. About a year ago I was in a national Wiffle Boy tournament with Darkwing Duck. Because of that, the company sends me advanced copies to test." She smiled remembering the video game fight with Quackerjack.

Dewy couldn't believe it, "I didn't even know such a thing existed, did you win?"

"Things got kind of hectic, a super villain named Quackerjack decided to crash the competition. Darkwing beat him and in the end, it was mutual tie."

"That's awesome!" Dewy was in awe.

Hewy laughed, "All I hear about is super villains from St. Canard, you guys running an assembly line over there?"

"Well it's a big city" Gos tried to defend her town. "We have more of a population in a smaller area. Plus the poverty level is higher, that always brings more crime. That's why the Justice Ducks made it their base of operations"

Hewy was starting to get an attitude, how come she was so much of an expert on superheroes, "The crime is higher because second rate heroes like Darkwing Duck don't know how to handle things. If Gizmoduck stepped in…"

She cut him off, "Gizmoduck and Darkwing lead the Justice Ducks together, that's a known fact. Darkwing puts his life on the line every day for people like you, and all you can do is criticize him. I'd like to see how you'd handle a real super villain in your town. Some one like Negaduck or Stealbeak."

"Who?..." Hewy had never made it his business to read up on super villains, "How come you're so much of an expert?"

"I'm president of the Darkwing Duck Fan Club, thank you very much." She said proudly.

"You're kidding, why would anyone waste time with a silly fan club like that?" He said with a smirk.

"Hey kid, you don't know what you're talking about." Gosylan was getting angry again. She always had a hot head when it came to issues like this, "Darkwing has done a lot for me; I owe him everything."

Hewy took a step back, "Ok…ok…sorry I pressed a button. We just kind of take the whole Darkwing thing personal. Our friend kind of left us to go be his sidekick and we're just a little bitter. We kind of feel like he abandon us."

"Launchpad didn't abandon you. Do you know how many adventure stories I've heard about you three?" Gosylan said with a slip of the tongue. She instantly realized what she had just said and inwardly cursed herself.

All three heads just went up, "WHAT!"

Hewy asked first, "You know Launchpad?"

"Uhhh….Yeah…..He uhhh….rents a room in our house." She smiled innocently while thinking of something to say. Her dad was going to kill her, she knew it.

There was a silent pause for a few seconds, then Dewy finally put two and two together, "Wait….are you Gosylan Mallard?"

That took Gosylan by surprise, "Yeah, how do you know that?"

Louie smiled, "Launchpad writes about you and your Dad, Drake, all the time."

Gosylan finally exhaled, she'd have to give Launchpad the biggest hug imaginable when he got back. "Ohhhhh. That explains a lot."

Hewy gave his introduction, "We're Hewy, Dewy, and Louie Duck." So this was Gosylan. According to Launchpad she was prank master, he'd have to ask her for some much needed tips. Winter break only lasted so long, and school was right around the corner.

"I know, Launchpad has a million stories." She smiled then realized the time. "Well it's getting late, and I need to go find my friend. You three try and not break the law, ok?" She waved goodbye.

The three smiled back, and said a mutual goodbye as she skipped away looking for whoever her friend was. She didn't notice their stares.

--Duckberg Library, Inside

Fenton had been mulling over this for a while now. He'd have to ask Mr. McDuck if Gosylan could spend the night. Unfortunately Mr. McDuck was not only the richest duck in the world, he was also one of the smartest. He'd be able to put two and two together and figure out that Gosylan Mallard was in fact Quiverwing Quack. It was one thing to have Mr. McDuck know about Giz's secret identity, but another superheroes? It'd be like breaking some unwritten code….plus Wingy would have his head.

"Wingy isn't going to like this, but….." He sighed and dialed the number in his Gizmoduck suit.

The phone instantly picked up, "McDuck residence" a humble monotone voice answered.

"Hey Duckworth, its Fenton!" He said eagerly.

"Mr. Crackshell, I assume this is business related, I'll get Mr. McDuck at once."

"Thanks Duckworth."

A few moments later, "Fenton, what are you doing calling me on your day off. Aren't you at some charity today?"

"Actually I'm almost done over here. I'm calling because….I have to ask a favor….."

"Forget it. Favor's involve spending money." He said in his short tone voice.

"Please Mr. McDuck" Fenton started begging. "I have no one else to turn to. And I promise anything spent I'll reimburse."

"Hmmmm, what's the favor…?"

"First I need a promise….A promise of complete confidentiality. And I mean it Mr. McDuck. This information is even far more classified than my own secret identity."

"I won't give my word to anything I don't know what I'm giving my word too, Fenton. If it's so important to you that I do this favor, you wouldn't need me to promise something in compensation."

Fenton sighed, he wasn't going to win. "Well the thing is…I really have to go on a date with Gandra tonight. I'm meeting her father, and this was set up months ago. But I have Quiverwing to take care of. Wingy dropped this on me out of the blue, so I had no time to prepare."

"Can't she stay with you're mother?"

"Quiverwing is a 10 year old kid with enough energy to compete with your nephews. M'Ma can't handle that."

"Well what about Gyro?"

"I didn't think of him, but that wouldn't be any better. He's always working on something dangerous from SHUSH. What if she broke something, maybe something needed for McDuck Enterprises."

"Alright, I see your point. So you need me to watch the wee lass?"

"Yeah, just for tonight. I can come pick her up later."

"Will she be dawning her cape?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"No, that's why I needed that promise. It's one thing that you know my identity, but another superheroes…"

"I can understand why you'd hesitate. This Darkwing seemed like a protective one of the lass. He wouldn't be too happy if her secret was out."

"Yeah, he'd probably bolt my suit to the Thunderquack…while I was wearing it."

McDuck laughed, "Well I suppose this would be worth my word. Alright Fenton, I promise that the identity of Quiverwing Quack is safe. Just tell Miss. Mallard to leave the cape and mask at the trailer park."

"Oh no problem Mr. McDuck….." Fenton started nodding, until it hit him….."WHAT! YOU KNOW? HOW?"

McDuck burst out laughing at moment. He had been waiting for Fenton's reaction. He laughed for several seconds, once he calmed down, "My dear boy, Launchpad writes us almost every week. He rents a room from a man named Drake Mallard. I love the big dunderhead, but he's none to bright in trying to distinguish Drake from that caped vigilant. I've known the identity of Darkwing and Quiverwing for months now."

Fenton just stood their speechless for a few seconds, McDuck had far smarter than Fenton had given him credit for, which was already a lot. "Well I guess that solves my problem. Just don't let Wingy or Quiverwing know. Otherwise Launchpad might be the one bolted to the Thunderquack."

McDuck got another laugh out of the thought of that.

Something then hit Fenton, "Wait a minute, do your nephews know?"

"I don't think so, at least they haven't put two and two together yet. But that doesn't mean they won't. They aren't exactly the biggest fans of Quiverwing you know."

"Yeah, she got a nice welcoming from them yesterday; do you think it will be alright?" Fenton was worried; he didn't want to put Gos in an uncomfortable situation.

"For my many years of experience, I've determined that kids are kids. As long as she leaves the superhero stuff at the door and doesn't bring up Launchpad, I think it will be alright." He said in a warm and reassuing voice.

"Ok Mr. McDuck, thanks for helping out." He aid with a smile.

"Just don't make a habbit out of it." McDuck joked.

The two exchanged their goodbyes and Giz hung up the phone, "I guess I'm done here, better go find Gos and tell her the news. Blaber'n Blabber'skite!" He instantly transformed and suit became a compacted briefcase. Quietly he snuck out of the library.

--Just Outside

Gos was fighting her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving. Everyone loved Gizmoduck, and everyone wanted to get a glimpse of him. She tried to think of what fighting crime would be like with this much popularity, and for the first time, understood a little bit why her Dad put so many restrictions on her camera time.

She heard over the crowd, an announcer of sorts, "Sorry folks, that's it! I've just been informed that the hero of Duckberg has left. If you didn't get an autograph, please contact the Gizmoduck fan club so they can provide one for you."

Gos sighed; at least she didn't have to worry about looking weird going up to the 'hero of Duckberg'. She just needed to find Fenton now.

All of sudden, a load buzzing noise came from behind her and then something hit Gos in the head, hard. She fell and gave a load 'Oww!'. The object then smashed beside her. Rubbing her head, she began to inspect the object. It looked like some kind of remote control helicopter, but really fancy….almost like the Flashquack. The crowd moved around her as she rummaged through the debris. Nothing really struck out of the ordinary; it was probably some kid's toy, maybe even the triplets. She shrugged it off and stood up. Looking around she began to search for Fenton, leaving the rubble on the sidewalk.

Fenton spotted her right away. He had changed back into his normal self and was 'among the people'. "Hey there Gos!" He shouted over.

"Hey Fenton" She came up, "how'd the signing go?"

"Made a lot of people happy, that's what's important" The crowd started to die down now that Giz had left. He noticed her rubbing her head, "You ok?

"Yeah, some toy beaned me in the head. Not to sure who did it." Gos perked up, "So what's up for the agenda tonight, I was thinking a monster movie marathon. We can hit the video store on the way to your house." They started walking the right direction.

Fenton started to get a little nervous, what was the best way to go about this? "Ummm…listen gizmobuddy, I got a favor I need to ask?"

"Oh let me guess, tonight we're going on patrol, awesome!" She said with a bit of glee.

"No, not tonight…..um….its about Gandra…."

"Do you think she'd like a monster movie marathon?"

"No…Gandra doesn't like monster movies…..ummmm."

"That's ok; neither does Honk-man, how about action movies?"

"Gos, the movie night is a great idea, but not tonight, ok?"

"Why not tonight, did I do something wrong?" She had been on her best behavior. Maybe the triplets made up some story to their uncle; that had to have been it. Now Fenton was mad, and will tell her Dad…..

"What! NO! Gos you've been great. It's just I got this date with Gandra I had set up months ago. I HAVE to go on it, and I can't take you with me."

"Oh…." She breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I can just stay with your mom for the night. It's no big deal."

"Well the thing is, M'ma doesn't do to well with kids…alone. Its' fine if I'm there, but she'd get overwhelmed without me."

"Oh….then what do you want me to do…I can't go out with you, I can't go out on patrol by myself, I can't stay with your mom….I don't understand."

"Mr. McDuck said he could watch you for tonight." He said cautiously.

"Mr. McDuck!" She repeated, "The old guy?"

"Hey Mr. McDuck may be a bit older, but I bet the money bin he could tango with some of the worlds worst villains."

"So I got the impression." She said with a bit of sarcasm remembering the previous encounter.

"The thing is, it will require being with the triplets, and I know the things aren't the best right now between them and Quiverwing."

"Oh don't worry Fenton, we kinda worked it out."

"You did?" He said with shock and surprise.

"Yeah. We played basketball while you were signing autographs. I think it will be ok."

"Well that's great. Let's head over the mansion, I got to take off soon."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know how long it will take. You may have to spend the night, but I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. You have the word of Gizmoduck!"

Gosylan smiled as the two walked toward the richer area of Duckberg.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hahahaha, finally got another chapter. My computer is still down, which is why this took so long. I hoped I made it up to all of you by making it a long chapter; I originally wanted to split it up. A lot of stuff happened here. In next update Fenton finally comes face to face with Hooter, I've been waiting for that chapter for a while. And just so it doesn't get lost in this story, I will sathis:, that toy that hit Gos will be signifigant.--BQ_


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian

First and Second Impressions

--McDuck Manor

The doorbell rang and the pair of heroes shifted nervously. Fenton was still on the fence; the triplets were smart apples, and could easily put two and two together. Wingy would have his head if Quiverwing's secret came out. Gos fidgeted too – granted, she was more comfortable around the boys now that terms had been laid down, but looking around at this place…it just overwhelmed her. However, somewhere in her doubting, her Dad's voice was telling her to be confident and to be herself, and that no amount of money or power could ever take that away from her. She smiled.

The door opened, and a tall humble looking butler appeared, "Good day, Mr. Crackshell. Mr. McDuck has been expecting you." He looked down at the little girl in the sports jersey, "Miss Mallard, if you please," he gestured to take her bags.

"No…no that's okay. Dad always says never to pack more than you can carry." She smiled innocently. This was defiantly a new experience.

"Miss Mallard, you room is still being made up; if you please, I will take your bags there immediately."

Fenton leaned in, "It's okay, Gos. Honestly, he really likes doing this kind of thing. You're not offending anyone."

"I'm offending myself. I can carry my own bags," she said, holding her backpack tight.

Fenton turned to Duckworth. "I don't think you're going to win this one."

"Hmph…if it is the choice of the young lady…"

Gosalyn stepped up, "Who you calling 'young lady'…?"

"You, Miss Mallard," he said bluntly and then turned to Fenton who was still holding his briefcase. "Mr. McDuck is in the study. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Mrs. Beakely to see if Miss Mallard's room is ready." He then closed the rather large doors and proceeded to walk up the lavish staircase.

Gosalyn looked around. It was all too much. How could anyone live in such a big place?

"Gos I need you to be on your best behavior," Fenton said. It was the same thing her Dad had said right before they landed here in the Thunderquack.

"I'm trying. But I'm not going to pretend to play princess for a day. That's not who I am. I'll be good, but I'm going to be me, on my terms."

Fenton sighed; she was, as always, her father's daughter. "Fine, but lay off Duckworth and Beakely. They're good people, okay?"

"I'll probably just stay in my room and read comics. I did bring a bunch."

Fenton lead them into the study where the richest duck in the world was going over some numbers. "Fenton, you got here sooner than expected. Doubtful Beakely finished the room yet."

"That's okay, Mr. McDuck. I'm sure Gos will have a swell time playing with Webby and the boys."

Gosalyn was a bit nervous. McDuck had met Quiverwing, and could easily figure everything out. But then again, he hadn't figured out Gizmoduck's identity yet, right? She started to calm down.

"You must be Miss Mallard," the old duck smiled. "I'm Scrooge McDuck. And as a friend of Fenton, you are welcome here."

"Thanks, I guess." She was still a little uncomfortable, but somehow this didn't seem like the same duck from yesterday.

"Well Mr. McDuck, I got to get going. Gandra won't forgive me if I'm late," Fenton said while holding up his watch.

"That's okay, my boy. Good luck tonight. Don't forget the meeting tomorrow, lad."

"The meeting!" Fenton slapped his head. He had forgotten…again.

"With the skateboard factory manager," Scrooge reminded him. "We have to go over the quarterly numbers to see how much profit we've brought in from last year. Don't be late."

"I won't Mr. McDuck…" Fenton sighed. It just never ended. "If I'm back early enough, I'll pick up Gos. If not, it'll have to be early tomorrow."

"You know me, up at the crack of dawn for a swim in the bin. Don't rush yourself; try to enjoy your evening Fenton."

"Okay, Mr. McDuck, and thanks…for everything. Bye Gos. Be good." Fenton waved and headed for the door.

"Bye Fenton. Say 'hi' to Gandra for me." She then turned to the old duck.

"Now then, the one rule I will ask of you is that you be careful with all of the artifacts here. Everything is really expensive, most are irreplaceable. If you want a tour, I could have the boys arrange one."

"That's okay, but I really just want to head to my room," she said with a somewhat sad expression. She felt alone, for the first time in a long time. Everyone around her had always done everything to protect her: Drake, Launchpad, Morgana, Gizmoduck, even the Muddlefoots. Now she felt helpless, like the time she had been on her own in the orphanage.

McDuck picked up that something was wrong very quickly; it came from years of raising 5 ducklings. "How about we go fix a snack in the kitchen? It will be a few hours before dinner, and I skipped lunch. If you're up for a small sandwich..."

Gos realized she had skipped lunch too, and her stomach growled. She looked up and smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

--Outside Luigie's Restaurant

Hooter sighed, giving up for about the tenth time, and closed his cell phone. He had been trying to get a hold of Gyro for hours now. It wasn't like Agent G to just not answer his phone, especially when the Director of SHUSH was calling. Maybe the old boy got engulfed with a project. Hooter decided he'd try again after the dinner, maybe even surprise his employee with a visit at the workshop. Adjusting his tie, he walked in.

This wasn't easy for Hooter. He had been a company-man his entire life, which was the cause of the divorce so long ago. Gandra was only an infant when her mother found out what he really did for a living. Her mother demanded full custody. Hooter, still very much in love with the woman, agreed it would better for the baby to be raised away from the influences of SHUSH and governmental spy games. Hooter wasn't about to quit his job. The current Director had just been assassinated, and no one other than himself was qualified to take up the torch. Hooter had had to give up pretty much everything he loved for duty.

The fact of the matter was that Hooter was great with kids. He was a natural father, and whenever he was around children, he pictured his little girl. That's why he had gotten along with Drake and Elmo back in the day, and even young Gosalynrecently. Hooter always wanted kids, but his job demanded otherwise.

Gandra never understood. She received letters and gifts at the appropriate holidays, but it was never enough. She wanted a Dad. Her mother always kept them apart, but when Gandra turned 18, she made the decision to get to know her father. Hooter had been hesitant, but at the same time curious to see the woman his daughter had become.

Hooter still kept his distance, not wanting to 'go over' her mother's wises. But he loved keeping in contact. Now his little girl wanted him to meet her boyfriend. This was all a little much for Hooter.

He spotted her immediately, looking as gorgeous as ever. She had her mother's looks, thank god, but her Dad's beak. "Gandra!" He smiled.

"Dad!" She got up from her table and hugged him tight. "Thank you for coming. This means the world to me. I just know you're going to love him."

Hooter released his daughter and sat down, "So, where is the young gentlemen caller?"

"Running late as usual. He works for Mr. McDuck and is pretty much always on call for handling just about everything."

"Hmmm…you sure that's the man you want to spend your life with my dear?" Hooter didn't want his daughter to make the same mistake as her mother. He wanted her to end up with a real gentleman, the kind who wanted a family and put that ahead of everything.

"It's just a little hectic right now at the company. Mr. McDuck has been working him harder than anyone there…I'm not sure why, but he loves his job, and does take pride in it."

"It sounds like you really admire him…. Well, I suppose I can be patient. How about we order some appetizers?"

--McDuck Manor, Boys' Attic

The boys were bored. Louie laid in bed, still resting his hurt knee. Huey sighed as he put away a comic book, one that he had read for the 14th time. And Dewey was trying to figure out which video game to play, again. For all the things they had, the boys always found time to be bored.

A crack at the door got their attention. A little girl, much younger than the boys, dressed all in pink, peeked her head into the room. "Guys…Guess what!"

Huey crossed his arms. "What is it Webby? Another spider in the bathroom you want us to take care of?"

"No!" Webby said. "We have a guest tonight. Grammy is making up a room."

Dewey looked confused, "That's odd. The only person who ever stays with us is Uncle Donald, but his last letter said his ship would be in the Middle East for at least another month."

Louie sat up. "Then who can it be?"

"It's a girl!" Webby giggled. All three boys took that with a bit of shock.

"A GIRL!" they all said in unison.

Webby continued to giggle at the boys' response. "Yeah. She's with Uncle Scrooge. She's got red hair and a purple jersey."

The boys slowly looked at each other. They all stared for a few seconds as the facts fell together. Then without warning, all three made a dash for the door, nearly knocking poor Webby down. Quickly they raced down the stairs.

--McDuck Manor, Kitchen

Gosalyn sat on the kitchen counter looking over a photo album while Scrooge bent forward, telling one of his many adventure stories. This one was about the time he and Launchpad traveled to the center of the earth. She had heard the story before, it was one of her favorite bedtime stories from the pilot, but it was amazing to hear it from a different perspective.

They had finished their peanut butter and jelly sandwich almost 20 minutes ago and had been at this ever since. Scrooge was trying to make the young girl feel welcome. He figured that some stories about Launchpad would help; after all, the big oaf was practically family around here.

"So then the dunderhead starts playing that annoying harmonica. The bats couldn't use any of there of sonic radar, and started crashing everywhere and into each other, giving us a few seconds to escape…" he went on.

Gosalyn laughed. "Launchpad's is the expert on making anything crash."

"Don't get me started, lassie. If I could tell you all the panic attacks that buffoon has given me over the years….I'm just amazed he's alive after all these years. I know he's that vigilante's sidekick, but if you ask me, it's Launchpad who has a superpower: the ability to survive any plane crash."

She laughed again. This guy knew Launchpad very well, and even though he used words like 'dunderhead', 'oaf', and 'buffoon', she could see in his old eyes that he held the pilot in the highest regard. It made her feel a little better about being here. This was part of Launchpad's life, so in a way, it felt like he was here.

Suddenly they both heard a crash behind the kitchen door. McDuck stood up straight and Gos jumped off the counter. They walked over to the door and slowly opened it. There, on the floor sprawled the boys. Apparently they had been trying to overhear the conversation by standing on each other's backs. The only problem was that Louie was the one on the bottom, with the hurt knee. Now all three cradled various injuries.

"BOYS!" McDuck stood over them, "I'll not have you three rough-housing while we have a guest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Uncle Scrooge" they said in unison.

"Now then," he turned to Gosalyn. "I have some more work to do before supper. The boys can show you around the mansion, maybe even go visit Bubba in his cave outside. If you need anything, I'll be in my study." He smiled warmly, trying to make sure to let her know that everything was alright.

"Thank you Mr. McDuck," she said honestly, "for everything"

"Not a problem, lassie. Now run along and go play," he encouraged her. "And boys, I expect gentlemanly behavior from each of you. Remember, she's a guest." And with that he left, satisfied everything was going to be just fine.

The boys picked themselves off the ground. Gos offered a hand to Louie, knowing he was the one with the worst injury. "How's the knee, varsity kid?"

Louie chucked, "It was a lot happier before it met you"

The other two boys climbed to their feet. Dewey was at a loss for words. Huey was the one to speak up at last. "What are you doing here?"

Gos crossed her arms and grinned. "Figured you guys deserved a chance to redeem yourselves. This place got basketball hoop?"

--Luigie's Restaurant

Fenton ran up to the waitress, completely out of breath. He had run all the way from the mansion. Brushing himself off, and straightening his tie, he took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where my table is? The reservation is under the name 'Gandra'."

"Oh right this way," she turned. "They've been waiting for you."

He sighed; he may have been late, but not by much. Hopefully Gandra would understand.

The restaurant was busy; after all it was a Saturday night. The waitress led him through the crowded eatery. He did his best not to bump into anyone. Then through the crowd he saw her. Gandra was beautiful, as always. After the hectic day he had, this was all worth it, to look into her eyes. It always made it worth it. She was the reason he drove himself, after all. Before he met her, he had accepted his life as a bean counter. He loved everything about her, and liked the person he had become because of her. He was genuinely happy.

Gandra stood up smiling. She said something, but Fenton was in a gaze, hypnotized by her dress. She gestured to her right……

Hooter had been talking with his daughter about her recent promotion. He was very proud of her. Then all of a sudden, she rose from her seat, smiling like he'd never seen before.

"Dad, he's here." Hooter turned….

There were a few seconds of utter silence. Brain connections tried to move faster than the speed of light, but failed to reach their destination. Fenton's eyes went wide…..A connection went through…..

"HOOTER!?"

Hooter's brain had shut down completely. All the years of governmental training were worthless in the face of this unexpected shock. In this dumbstruck state, he heard his name and realized what was going on. It couldn't be… "CRACKSHELL!?"

_Author's note: HAHAHAHAHA. All must fear my mighty cliffhanger. Please read and review, more to come._

_And let's have a special 'thank you' to Mendeia, who has offered to beta read these chapters and correct my horrible typo's and spelling errors._


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian

Haggis and Friends

* * *

--Luigi's Restaurant 

Shock hit Gandra immediately as her father and boyfriend stared at each other across the table. "What's going on?" she thought. Silence overcame the small group until she finally spoke up. "You two know each other?"

Fenton started biting his nails. Gandra's father was the director of SHUSH! That's all that went through his mind, over and over again. And he knew Gizmoduck…personally. In his ramblings, it finally hit Fenton….Hooter knew Fenton's name.

All of Hooter's years of training couldn't have prepared him for this. He was trying to think of a way out, some kind of excuse. Fenton didn't know Hooter had files on everyone from the Justice Ducks, and knew all the heroes identities by heart. To top it off, Gandra didn't even have a clear idea as to what he did for a living. This was going to be a tough one…

Hooter cleared his throat, finally thinking of something…."Why yes, you're McDuck's accountant are your not?" he asked Fenton.

"Ummm….Yeah, I handle all of Mr. McDuck's finances." Fenton was even more confused, and now Hooter knew what his job was.

"Of course, I never forget a face." Hooter was answered by two blank looks. He turned to Gandra and continued, "You see, McDuck Enterprises funds a lot of our research at the company. I've had the pleasure of doing business with your boss a few times; Mr. Crackshell has signed off on numerous grants for us."

"But I thought your company was funded by the Government?" Gandra spoke up.

"Yes it is, for most of our top secret research. But governmental funds are somewhat…financially unstable. We honestly never know how much we're getting 'til we cash the check. So we turn to private research every now and then."

Suddenly all the numbers of Mr. McDuck's funds spiraled through Fenton's head. It was gift he had, a natural ability to actually see numbers. He had everything categorized in his brain, and right now it was trying to pull any connection with SHUSH….nothing was coming to mind, which didn't make any sense at all

"I believe it was last year, at your company's Christmas party…yes….I was invited by one of our contracted researchers…yes that's where I met you, young man," Hooter continued. It was good lie, and half true. Hooter did actually attend the party in hopes of getting some more funds from McDuck.

The party ran through Fenton's mind. It was kind of a blur. He remembered a robbery that night and having to duck out early. Could he have met Hooter without realizing it? Something like that, he figured he should remember. Then again, Fenton did suffer a massive memory lose about a month ago. This was all too much. Then something Hooter said stuck out. "Your contracted researcher?"

"Gyro, a mutual friend and trusted employee." Hooter knew by naming Gyro, that now Fenton would figure how his connection with SHUSH, but it was better than the real truth coming out. Plus Darkwing, Launchpad, and even Scrooge knew this information

Realization hit Fenton. "Gyro works for SHUSH?" he thought. It kind of made sense; the Gizmoduck suit had technology in it that no one else from McDuck's research labs had come up with. He would have to ask Gyro about it later, to see if his suit really did come from the secret spy agency. Gandra appeared to accept the answers her father had provided; Fenton realized that she didn't know about the extent of her Dad's job. He decided to keep it that way. Besides, the less he let on about how much really knew about Hooter, the more unsuspecting he would seem. Hooter appeared not to know about his identity, which was more than Fenton could ask for.

Gandra was the one to continue, "Oh, you know Gyro. Fenton and he are good friends."

"Yes…" Hooter breathed a sigh of relief…they bought it. "Small world, it would seem."

Fenton smiled; as long as his identity was safe, he could relax. "Well, let's eat!"

--McDuck Manor, Dinner table

The group was settling in after a long afternoon. The boys had shown Gosalyn around the whole mansion. Her biggest surprise came in the backyard where she met a triceratops and a cave duck. Of course, she got along great with Bubba - after all she had years of experience with Steggmutt. Bubba took an immediate shine to her, calling her "Gaws." He even drew a picture of him and her that she could keep.

It made her smile, but she still honestly couldn't believe this place. Granted, she was grateful for the hospitality, but it was too much. She missed her home, her Dad, and her quiet superhero life. Even her guest room was bigger than the entire downstairs of her house. Maybe she could convince Giz to go on patrol tomorrow; that might bring some familiarity to her.

The boys were on cloud nine. Gosalyn was perhaps the most interesting person they had ever met. She knew almost everything about everything. Each of them were trying to plan the evening activities to get the most out of her visit, and because of that, the three of them were bickering with one another.

At the table, McDuck sat at the head, and Bubba and Webby sat at either side of Gosalyn. The boys sat across from her, and Mrs. Beakely sat on the other side of Webby.

Duckworth served the dinner which was covered by a silver tray. It smelled delicious. Once he placed it on the table he bowed his head and then disappeared through the kitchen. This puzzled Gosalyn. "Isn't Duckworth going to eat?"

"Oh, he almost never eats with us," Dewy responded.

This, of course, made Gosalyn uncomfortable. "Why shouldn't Duckworth eat at the table?" she thought. "He and Mrs. Beakely cooked it! If anything, he should get the first bit."

Scrooge picked up on it at once and tried to correct his nephew. "What Dewy means is that Duckworth prefers to eat by himself. He is always welcome at the table and he even joins on holidays and birthdays, or when Launchpad comes to visit."

That seemed to satisfy the duckling. She breathed a sigh of relief and took in the aroma of the dinner. Whatever it was, it smelled good. Mrs. Beakely got up to serve, "Since we have a guest tonight, I thought it proper to introduce one of Mr. McDuck's favorite foods…"

A red flag went up to the boys; this was never a good thing.

"Scottish haggis!" She said as she pulled back the tray covering everyone's dinner. Scrooge's eyes went wide; this was in fact his favorite meal. It was one of the great things he loved about Mrs. Beakely: she knew how to prepare haggis just like his mother. The boys tried not to make a face as they took in the sight of sheep guts and hearts. They knew how much their uncle loved this stuff and would never say anything.

Scrooge took in the scent, savoring every moment of it as Mrs. Beakely handed out the lump of meat to everyone's plate. "Oh, this is wonderful, Beakely!"

The lump landed hard in front of Gosalyn. She turned to Bubba, who was already consuming everything on his plate. Then she looked to the boys; they appeared to be eating it, but chewing slowly. The last thing she wanted was to offend her host, but this was a little much. She thought, "Maybe if I start on the veggies, I'll get full."

Huey was trying his best to forget what he was eating. Maybe some conversation would help. "Hey Gos, what comics did you bring?"

"Nothing special, a couple issues of Super Pig and a sci-fi graphic novel."

"Super Pig? That's kind of old school." he responded. Scrooge eyes his young nephew, warning him not to say anything to offend.

"Yeah, I know. My Dad is the real fan. He collected issues back when he was younger than me. His comic collection puts mine to shame, actually."

"Your Dad actually reads comics?"

"Well not so much anymore. He works a lot. But he still has his old collection."

"I guess when you live you in city where just about anyone can put on a mask and run around pretending to be the law, you'd wanna read about real superheroes as much as possible," he said without even really thinking. It was one of Huey's biggest failings.

It wasn't until Scrooge said in a very disciplinary tone, "HUEY!" that the boy fully understood what he had said.

Gos stared, fork in had as if she were just about to have a bit of her green beans. Very slowly she put the fork down on her plate and took in a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me Mr. McDuck, I don't think I'm that hungry right now."

Scrooge shook his head in defeat. The lass needed some time to herself, he understood that. "Very well, Gosalyn. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

She got up and Huey tried to make amends. "I'm sorry Gosalyn. I didn't realize what I said."

"But you said it." She quickly grabbed her plate.

Beakely tried to step in. "Dear…I'll get the dishes."

"NO!" Gosalyn said sharply. "I'm capable of cleaning my own plate, and I shouldn't expect someone else to do it for me." And with that she headed for the kitchen, leaving the family alone.

Scrooge looked at Huey in disappointment. "I expect better from you at the dinner table, young man."

--McDuck Manor, Kitchen

Duckworth sat by the counter, reading one of his favorite detective stories. It was a secret passion he never let the family know about. He had made himself a humble medium-size cheese pizza. He always made more than he could eat so he would be able to have left-overs for lunch the following day. He had just finished a chapter, and was pleasantly surprised with how the story was turning out. Putting the book down, Duckworth started to pack up his lunch and prepare the kitchen for the dinner dishes that would soon be arriving.

He soon realized that the dish soap had run out, and would need immediate replacing in the next couple of minutes. He quickly entered the adjoining garage to get the necessary bottle and came back; however, he was taken by surprise when he re-entered the kitchen.

Gosalyn Mallard stood, plate in hand, with a dinner that looked un-touched, staring at the garbage can. She almost looked as though she were in tears and didn't even hear him approach as she stood lost in her own thoughts.

"Miss Mallard? Is everything alright?"

She looked up, and indeed she was crying. "Dad….he always says never to waste food….that so many people go to bed hungry, so I should never just throw away something I could eat, especially if I'm hungry….but…." she looked down at her haggis. Duckworth followed her eyes.

"Your father is a most caring and wise man, if I may say so, Miss Mallard," the butler smiled.

Gos sniffled, then and smiled at that remark. That was the first compliment about her Dad that she had heard since she'd entered Duckberg. "Thanks."

"Not at all…." Duckworth thought for a moment and then asked, "You didn't touch your dinner?"

"A little of the vegetables, but not the meat…I couldn't…." she said, not trying to offend.

"One must have a cast iron stomach to tolerate it, don't feel bad. I myself can barely keep it down. Now, I think I have a solution. I'll wrap up your plate for Mr. McDuck's lunch tomorrow; he loves saving money for meals, so I don't think he'll object." He grabbed her plate and walked over to where he kept the Tupperware.

"You're sure he won't mind…."

"I'm quite sure, Miss Mallard," he said smiling. Once he wrapped it away and put the dirty dish in the sink, he then turned to the young duckling. "Now that solves the first problem."

She had calmed a bit, but was confused by his statement. "Huh?"

"The second is: what do you wish to eat for dinner? I can prepare just about anything."

"Oh, no! I'm fine; you don't have to go to any trouble, please."

Duckworth stood firm. "A guest going to bed hungry? Not on my watch!" She smiled at that. "Now I have some extra cheese pizza, it's already made."

Gosalyn felt really guilty. She had this guy pegged all wrong. "That'd be really nice."

Duckworth walked over to counter and pulled back a napkin he had laid on his pizza. Gos sat down in the chair and immediately started eating. Duckworth leaned over. "Now that solves the second problem…."

Gosalyn paused, once again in confusion. She then finished her bit and stared at the butler.

"Something else is wrong, isn't Miss Mallard?"

She looked down; was it that obvious that she missed her Dad? "It's just….This is longest I've been away from Dad since he adopted me."

Duckworth smiled. "You two are close, I take it?"

"Yeah." She then took another bit of her pizza. "In a lot of ways."

"He's away on business?"

"Overseas…." Gosalyn had to be careful not to give too much away.

Duckworth saw a hesitation in the young duckling. He decided not to press on the issue, instead saying, "Tell me about him."

"Well he…he's very strict on just about everything: video games, bed time, and eating vegetables. He's completely and utterly overprotective and he's very competitive, especially when it comes to things I'm interested in. And he has an ego like you can't believe….He also always sing to me at night when I ask, he packs my lunch every morning, even though he's exhausted from working all night, we make breakfast every Saturday and watch cartoons together. He teaches me just about everything he can; things ranging from Quack-fu all the way to computer stuff, and he's the only Dad I know of with a bigger comic collection than me….He also loves me."

"He sounds like a good man…You're very lucky, Miss Mallard, to have him in your life."

"Trust me, not a day goes by that I'm not appreciative of it. My life changed when I met Dad, and I've been happy ever since."

"Well, someone like that sounds like they have a good head on their shoulders. I'm sure he'll be alright, and will be back before you know it. Plus, don't forget, you do have friends here: Mr. Crackshell, for instance, and the family seems to really have taken to you. You have nothing to fear while you're around people who care about you. Never forget that, Miss Mallard."

"Thanks, Duckworth." She had finished the pizza and pushed her chair away from the counter. "You're alright"

Duckworth chuckled. "I'm pleased you approve of me, Miss Mallard."

--Somewhere in Duckberg

Gyro wiped the sweat away from his forehead; wherever he was had very little air circulation and it was hot. He could smell the sea, so he figured he was near docks, maybe even overlooking St. Canard.

He finished tinkering with the device. The last one he sent out didn't have much luck. Maybe this one would; he had to warn Quiverwing and Mr. McDuck. On top of that, he had to get in contact with J Gander. Time was running out.

He was in a small room filled with dozens of broken electronics. It looked some kind of trash hole for computers. Luckily, he just happened to be a genius and could rig just about anything he could imagine. He held a small device, which looked like a baseball with wings.

There was only one window in his tiny cell, and it was very high up. Gyro eyed it, pulled back his arm, and tossed the device in the air. Instantly it came to life, beeping while hovering overhead.

"Find Quiverwing. Initiate program once you reach her!" The device made another beeping sound and flew out the window, leaving a very desperate Gyro. "I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

_Author's note: I don't mean to offend anyone who likes Haggis, but I have tried it with an open mind, and my stomach regrets it to this day. Still do not have a computer, so the updates are coming slow. Hope you all are enjoying it. Please read and review._

_BETA READER: MENDEIA_


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian

Where's Gyro??

--Duckberg, McDuck Manor, Kitchen

Gosalyn had just finished her pizza and was enjoying the company of the humble household butler known as Duckworth. He was really a cool guy and Gosalyn was very grateful for the hospitality.

Duckworth was enjoying their time together as well. This young woman was perhaps the most spirited person he'd ever met, even more so than Mr. McDuck. She was also very independent, which was a quality he greatly admired.

They were just about say their goodbyes when the door burst open to reveal a very worn out looking Mrs. Beakely, holding just about every dish from the dinner table in her two hands. "Duckworth…" she said not realizing Gosalyn was present. "Tootsie has been fed and the boys are in their room. I need…." She stopped when she saw the young girl. "Oh dear….are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Duckworth cheered me up," she said with her upbeat tone of voice. She looked up at the butler and smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful. If you want, Bubba is out in his cave. You can go play a little while longer before its bedtime." Beakely walked over to the sink and put the dishes down. She gave a exhaled loudly looking over the amount work she was about to undertake.

"That's okay, Mrs. Beakely. I'm getting a little tired; it's been a long day. I'll probably go to bed early."

"That's fine, dear," she said smiling.

Gosalyn was hesitant about what she wanted to say next. She was never good at this. "Umm…Mrs. Beakely, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the outburst at the table. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She had felt bad about it and knew the situation demanded an apology.

Beakely looked down at the young girl. "That's alright. I'm sorry Huey said something to offend you. I've tired to teach those boys some manners but it's never rubbed off."

"It's not your fault. And it's really not Huey's fault either. I guess I just need to learn to let some things go." Gosalyn was about to say her goodbye once again, but then she realized that Beakely had started working on the massive amount of dishes. "Um…Mrs. Beakely, is it all right? I mean, if it's not too much trouble…."

Beakely attention went back to the girl. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" she smiled innocently

--Duckberg, Luigi's restaurant

Fenton had been nervous all night. This was definitely not a normal situation. The father of his long time girlfriend, the woman whom he probably would be spending the rest of his life with, was head of the world's most secret super spy agency. Still, he was putting up a good front. "Hooter has no idea that I'm really Gizmoduck. I just need to keep up the innocent accountant act a little while longer and this night will be over," he thought.

Gandra was unaware of how nervous her boyfriend was. She was too busy enjoying a night with the two men in the world who meant everything to her. This was a real father/daughter moment, one of very few she had ever known.

Hooter was grateful Fenton wasn't asking too many question about his personal life. Granted, Gizmoduck knew all the particulars of what Hooter did for a living. But tonight, it seemed it was just a case of a father meeting his daughter's boyfriend, not the director of SHUSH meeting the secret identity of a superhero dating his only little girl.

The meal was coming to a close, and the dessert was about to be served. They were busy in conversation, when all of sudden Hooter's cell phone rang. Now, if the world was in perfect order, Hooter would have let it ring, but it wasn't. Oilrabia was in the middle of a crisis, and Agent G hadn't reported in. Carefully Hooter got the device out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It read "Grizzlikof."

"I'm sorry my dear, but I have to take this at once. I'll be back as soon as I can." He got up from the table.

"Hurry back, Dad. The cheesecake is on the way."

Fenton eyed the old owl. There was no doubt: this was something SHUSH-related. He decided to play along. "Yeah, Mr. Hooter. You don't want to miss it."

Hooter went out the back way, to where he hopefully would have a bit of privacy. He entered the back alley and looked around. After seeing no one in sight, he quickly called back his first agent. The phone rang.

"Yes Grizzlikof?"

"Director, I have urgent news from Oilrabia." The deep Russian voice came on the phone.

"Has Darkwing recovered the Princess?"

"No, Director. Darkwing has not checked in on his six-hour mark."

Hooter paused. That only meant one of two things. Either, Darkwing was incapacitated and could not check in or… "What do our satellites tell us?"

"Slug's death fortress is overlooking the only river in Oilrabia. We can see the Thunderquack, but it has been unmoved for some time. Director, this isn't looking good. Is there any way I can send a team?"

"No agent Grizzlikof. Oilrabia's government was quite clear. Darkwing and Launchpad; that was it."

"But what about someone else from the Justice Ducks, like Gizmoduck, or Neptunia?"

"I'm sorry old friend; Darkwing is the only card we have to play right now. I have full confidence in his abilities. We must be patient." Hooter tried not to let his concern show in his voice. The fact of the matter was he was between a rock and hard place on this issue. He didn't like sending Darkwing and Launchpad alone, but it was his only option.

Grizzlikof grunted. "Very well, Director. I will trust you know what's best. When will you be returning?"

"Tomorrow, late afternoon."

"Very good, Director."

"Now if there's nothing else…?"

"There is one thing, Director…I have not received my package from Agent G. I tried calling him, but he's not picking up. Is there anyway you can stop by his workshop and pick up the device I had made?"

"Agent G didn't answer your call either? What phone did you use?"

"Regulations state to use the company line for ordering any new equipment. That is for security purposes," he stated as if he was reading it from a book.

That definitely didn't sit well with Hooter. "Agent G has never missed a call from the company phone. Something must be wrong on our shores too. Send a small team immediately to G's workshop. I want a full report."

Realization hit poor Griz…Hooter was right. "Yes, Director."

"And if anything more develops on the Oilrabia case, inform me immediately." With that, he hung up the phone. He had known something wasn't right when he got to Duckberg; now he knew he should have followed his instinct. He might have to call in Gizmoduck should Agent G not turn up. There was no doubt Scrooge would want to be updated as well. This was turning out to be a long vacation.

--St. Canard, SHUSH headquarters

Grizzlikof hung up the phone. Agent G was missing. His old partner, friend…his comrade. He should have realized it at once, and mentally kicked himself. His attention had been so focused on the Oilrabia case and Darkwing's disappearance. Quickly he picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Yes…I want a team of four ready to go, stat. We have mission in Duckberg…..I will be leading it." He hung up again and sighed. Hooter said to organize a team, but he didn't say who would be in charge of it. He knew by doing this, no one would be monitoring Darkwing in Oilrabia 24/7. He'd have to take Hooter's advice and just trust the masked hero.

--Duckberg, McDuck Manor, Guest room

Gosalyn sat on her bed, reading yet another comic she had brought with her. She was worn out, yes, but for some reason didn't feel like turning in. She had helped Beakely with the dishes, and, according to the old nanny, finished twenty minutes ahead of schedule, which made Gosalyn feel very good. She had said her goodnights to both Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth and headed straight for her room, hoping not to run into the boys.

Now she was just relaxing and wondering if Fenton was going to pick her up tonight or tomorrow. She hoped things were going well for him and she could only imagine what Gandra's dad was like.

A knock at the door disturbed her daydreaming. She put down the book, and walked over to the door. Carefully she opened it. "Yes?" she said and then saw who it was. It was the triplets. "Oh…um…"

Huey interrupted her. He stood with a saddened face, with his brothers behind him, looking at him with displeasure. It appeared that the bothers had forced Huey to try and apologize again. "Look Gos, I'm really sorry. I knew the Darkwing thing was off-limits, but it just came out. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gos smiled. "That's okay, I can take it personally sometimes. Apology accepted." She stuck out her hand and Huey met it. They shook and all hard feelings dissolved.

"So what are you doing? Getting ready for bed?" Dewy asked.

"No, not yet, just reading some comics. You guys can come in and read some too if you want." The three boy's faces brightened at the invitation and all headed inside. Gosalyn passed out some of her books and leaned back on her bed as the boys began reading. However, Heuy didn't open his book.

He was curious about something. He knew she had no reason to answer his question - it was her personal life...but he felt the need to ask. "Hey Gos….Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, looking up.

"It's about the Darkwing thing…" he said hesitantly.

"Do you really wanna start that again? After we just made up."

"No…no….It's just…it seems to matter to you a lot…and I was just wondering why? I mean…you said you take the Darkwing thing personally, but why?

Gos paused. It was an honest question, with no hurt or malice intended to her Dad. How was she going to answer this? Maybe a little bit of truth and little bit of leaving out the truth….

"Well…." The boys leaned in close "It's kinda hard to talk about. You see my parents died a long, long time ago in some kind of accident. I'm not sure how or why, 'cause my grandpa never talked about it. I was only a baby when I went to live with grandpa. He was really cool, an inventor like Gyro. He built some kind of a gravity gun that a bad man wanted. Grandpa was killed and I went to go live in an orphanage. It was horrible…every week hoping against hope that some couple will like you for who you are, only to be let down because you have to much 'spirit'…"

Gos looked up at the boys who showed genuine concern on their faces. They had no idea…

"Then that bad man stole the gravity gun from the government, but couldn't activate it without the proper code that only grandpa knew," she continued. "Grandpa hid the code in a lullaby he sung to me. People came after me…" She paused, remembering the experience and how scared she had been, but then she perked up. "But then Darkwing came. He figured everything out and saved the day. Even Launchpad showed up and helped out. I thought Darkwing died in the final explosion, but he didn't…" She always wondered how her Dad survived that, along with his numerous other lethal experiences.

Now this next part had to be really tricky; she couldn't tell the truth, that Darkwing's secret identity Drake Mallard adopted her. "I went back to the orphanage. Then, Darkwing saved me again. He knew this guy, this really awesome person who didn't really have a friend in the world." That part was kind of true. Before Launchpad, the Muddlefoots, and the Justice Ducks, Drake's only real friend was Elmo, but he had been missing for some time. "So…Darkwing introduced Drake to me….and that day, Drake adopted me. He loves me as much as Grandpa did, and he's the coolest Dad I know. A thousand times better than any parent that came to visit the orphanage.

"Darkwing changed my life. Because of him, I have Dad and a home, a room of my own…awesome friends, and everything. I owe Darkwing everything! So, when I hear someone bad-mouthing him, after he risked his life to make mine better, I take it a little personally. So, now you know."

Now Heuy felt really bad. This Darkwing guy was a real hero, and all he had had to say about him was negative stuff. "Gee Gos….Now I'm really sorry for what I said."

Gos smiled. "That's okay. Like I said, sometimes I just need to let some things go. But since you have a newfound appreciation for Darkwing, how about you three join the fan club?"

"Man…you are a dedicated president," Louie laughed.

"Darkwing deserves nothing less." Gosalyn nodded at that last statement.

--McDuck Manor, Scrooge's Study

Scrooge sighed. It had been a long night. He had had no idea that adding just one more duckling to his list of responsibilities could do so much to his nerves. "At least she's well-mannered," he thought.

He had talked with Huey after dinner and tried to make him see the error of his ways. Hopefully he had gotten through and the boy was making amends. Scrooge would have to see in the morning and just hope for the best.

Gosalyn was a great kid, he saw that now. That Darkwing fellow was a lucky one to have such an independent young woman. Scrooge understood why the masked duck was so protective, she was a treasure. But then, he thought that most of his experiences with kids were like that. Rough on the outside, but a diamond hiding away inside. He thought of his nephews when they first came to live with him, and when he hired Beakely and found out Webby would be living here. And then he remembered Bubba, and how Scrooge couldn't stand the prehistoric cave duck and yet now he thought of him as a son.

"I guess I'm just a big softy when it comes to kids," he said aloud, smiling.

The phone rang, and at first startled him. Then confusion hit McDuck. This was the private line in the study, and only family (plus Beakely and Duckworth) knew the number. Anything business-related went to the house line, where Duckworth would sort out the call and transfer it to wherever McDuck was. So it couldn't have been Fenton, or any of his businesses. And his family was getting ready for bed. Then he remembered one family member not at home…Donald! The thought of his nephew put him in a good mood. Donald hadn't called in over a month. And last Scrooge heard, his nephew's ship was over in the Middle East. He reached for ringing phone and answered, "I was wondering when you'd decide to greet your favorite uncle with a phone call."

"Mr. McDuck?" a voice said on the phone…one that was not his beloved nephew.

"Yes? Who is this?" McDuck didn't recognize the voice.

"You don't know me, but we have a mutual friend - Gyro."

"How did you get this number? And answer my first question."

"My name is J. Gander Hooter. And I work for an organization that is a sister company to the Duckberg Intelligence Agency."

Scrooge remembered that experience. Launchpad had to go undercover and impersonate a spy…alone. Scrooge remembered how worried he had been during that time, not knowing if the big oaf would come back or not. Remembering this feeling did not put Scrooge in the best of moods. "If you're looking for Launchpad to do another errand run, you can forget it. I won't tell you we're he is."

"Mr. McDuck, I work with Mr. McQuack and I know exactly where he is." Part of that was true. Hooter at least knew what country the pilot was currently in.

"Then what's this about?"

"When was the last time you saw your inventor?"

"Yesterday, he was upgrading the security system at my bin. I left for the day and he was still there. Why? Has something happened to Gyro?" McDuck grew concerned. He knew Gyro worked for the DIA but his work was strictly research.

"I'm afraid we can't get a hold of him. I'm sending a team over to his workshop to investigate at once."

"Good! I want to be informed about anything you find."

"Any information you can give us would be appreciated. And I'd also like to call Gizmoduck in on this one."

"Of course, I'll call him immediately."

"Also Quiverwing," Hooter added at the last minute.

Scrooge paused. Gosalyn? The thought of putting the wee lass in danger didn't sit right with him. "She's a kid. We don't know what happened."

"Quiverwing has been trained by the world's greatest detective, Darkwing Duck. And with a missing person on our hands, I'm calling in all available resources. Darkwing trusted Gizmoduck to protect her, and I have every confidence in his abilities."

"I don't like it…She's just a wee lass…"

"She's been up against things that you and I can only imagine. She's even saved the world a few times, and she's a full-fledged member of the Justice Ducks. This is what she does!"

Scrooge was used to being the boss and calling the shots, and apparently so was this guy on the phone. Hooter continued, "And if I recall, it's Gizmoduck that has current guardianship of the girl…not you."

"That may be, but I employ Gizmoduck and it's my money that funded that suit of his. I pay to keep the streets of Duckberg clean, and I will have a say in this matter." Scrooge was not going to back down.

Hooter sighed. "At least, I want her to help out with the initial investigation. If it does, in fact, look like an abduction, then I'll pull her off for safety and liability reasons. Satisfied?"

Scrooge smiled. Haggling could be applied to every aspect of life, which was something he learned a long time ago. "Very well. Where do you want to meet?"

"Your money bin. That's the last place anyone saw Gyro. That's where our investigation begins. Call Gizmoduck and Quiverwing. I'll be there in an hour."

_Author's Note: WooT….Another chapter….and a long one. This story is turning out longer than I planed (like most of my other stories) but I'm very happy with it so far. Your reviews are very kind, please continue 'cause that is really what motivates me to finish. Thanks again.—BQ_

_BETA READER: MENDEIA_


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian

List of Suspects

* * *

--Duckberg, McDuck Money Bin 

One hour seemed to have passed in almost a few seconds. Hooter returned to the table at the restaurant to say his goodbyes to his daughter, but before he left, he was able to enjoy seeing Fenton squirm to come up with his own excuse once Mr. McDuck had called.

After McDuck contacted Gizmoduck, he quickly found his boys and Gosalyn playing in her room. He ordered the boys to bed at once and told Gosalyn that Fenton would be picking her up soon and to pack up her things.

Fenton arrived in a hurry, and quickly rushed Gosalyn out the door. She didn't get an explanation, and didn't have the chance to say goodbye to anyone, not even Duckworth. They made their way back to the trailer park where Fenton told Gos of the mission and the missing person. They changed into their alter egos and headed for the Money Bin.

McDuck was the first to arrive; Duckworth of course knew the fastest route to the bin. The limo pulled up and Scrooge sighed. He honestly hoped this was a false alarm, that Gyro had taken some kind of vacation through time or something and would be back before this got out of hand. But then McDuck reminded himself about whom he was talking. Gyro would never take a vacation without telling his boss, or bosses, in this manner.

"Is everything alright, sir?" the humble servant asked as he opened the door to the limo.

Duckworth was honestly very concerned. Gosalyn had left in such a hurry, and very rarely did he see this amount of concern on his employer's face. He had studied McDuck's moods for years, and this wasn't worry about money or business. This was the kind of worry that something bad had happened to someone Mr. McDuck cared about.

"I hope so, Duckworth." Scrooge got out the car and looked around. Realizing he was the first on the scene, he ordered, "Stay here and guard the car." He then walked up to the entrance of his bin.

Several minuets later, Duckworth was blinded by the sight of another car. It was a taxi. He saw an old owl get out and pay the driver. As the taxi pulled away, the owl looked over at the butler and gave a nod. He then walked up to where Mr. McDuck was standing.

Scrooge stood firm as the owl came up. "You must be that Hooter fellow." It wasn't a question. Something in McDuck knew this was the man he was waiting for.

"Yes…It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. McDuck, though I wish it was under better circumstances," he said frankly.

"The heroes should be here soon. Are you bringing anyone else in on this?"

"Just SHUSH agents. The rest of the Justice Ducks, I'm afraid, are indisposed." Hooter kept it short and didn't want to go into detail. Darkwing and Launchpad were in Oilrabia with the crisis, and were therefore currently out of contact. Morgana was in Transylvania, trying to handle the school of magic by herself. Arrow Kid was on vacation and couldn't be brought in without informing his parents. Steggs was helping the police department in St. Canard, acting as some good old fashion muscle while Darkwing was away. And Neptunia…well she was one her own secret mission… Hooter smiled. "Always have an escape plan ready," he thought to himself.

"Hmpt… So much for a super-hero team."

"Mr. McDuck, I assure you that the Justice Ducks are spread to their thinnest. The fact of the matter is, the world is not a perfect place, and a handful of heroes just can't keep up with it. We're lucky we get the help that we do, and you and I are extremely fortunate to get two of them to help out with a simple missing person in this world of chaos."

McDuck sighed again. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried is all. And I want this resolved quickly."

Hooter was an excellent judge of character, and right now he saw a lot in this old duck. Scrooge McDuck was definitely used to getting want he wanted, and he wasn't afraid stand up and fight for it. "If Gyro's alive, Mr. McDuck, I give you my word, that I will use the full extent of my power to find him."

"And if he's not, someone out there just made an enemy, one who doesn't give up so easily." It wasn't a threat, it was a simple fact. If something had happened to Gyro, McDuck was not above spending every cent he had to find the perpetrator and see justice done.

The two old birds were pulled out of their conversation by the screeching of a tire. "Never fear! Gizmoduck is here!" they heard as the superhero came up and stopped just short of the two.

"Don't forget about me, Giz!" Quiverwing sat on top of his shoulder, bow in hand and ready for action. This was her first SHUSH case, and she was on cloud nine. She couldn't wait to solve it and tell her Dad.

Hooter smiled at the two of them. "Glad you two made it. And thank you for your help on this matter."

"A missing person in my town, and not to mention a personal friend….I dare say, I can't wait to find out who would try such a thing on my watch," Giz spoke up. He tried to sound as confident as he could. He saw Hooter in a new kind of light, one of a potential father-in-law. Gizmoduck wasn't about to show weakness in front of him.

"Yeah, Director!" Quiverwing said with a smile. "Gyro is practically a Justice Duck himself, with everything he does for my Dad and Giz. We'll find him!"

McDuck smiled looking at the young hero. Hooter was right; this is what she was meant to do and where she belonged, a part of the elite Justice Ducks intent on keeping chaos at bay. It wasn't exactly a normal childhood, but these days, what qualified as normal anyway?

"What have we learned so far, Director?" Giz asked.

"The last place Gyro was seen was here, by Mr. McDuck, yesterday evening. It is unknown how long Gyro was here working on the alarm system. His last phone call was to SHUSH earlier that day. Other than that, nothing. It's like he just vanished. I have agents going through his workshop now, and I will inform you if they find anything."

--Duckberg, Gyro's Workshop

An ice cream truck pulled up to the small and humble workshop. Two SHUSH agents climbed out and began suiting up with equipment from the back. The driver also stepped out and peered at the structure. They had made great time; usually it took about two hours to get into Duckberg from St. Canard, but they had made it in just under 90 minuets.

Grizzlikof knew he would not hear the end of this from Director Hooter. He had left the Oilrabia case without authorization, after all. But something inside him screamed that he needed to be here. He went to the back of the truck and put on a bullet-proof vest and checked his equipment. "Follow my every lead!" Griz said to the other two as they nodded.

The three agents moved up to the front of the workshop, prepared for anything. Griz kicked in the door and pointed his gun inside. Looking around, he entered slowly. One agent followed, and the other guarded the door, gun drawn, ready for action.

Grizzlikof stepped further into his friend's workshop. There were half-finished machines everywhere. He saw Gyro's vacant bed and chair. "Search this area," he said to the other agent. "Don't let your guard down." Griz then walked to the other side of the room, where Gyro's desk was, along with the majority of his tools.

The whole room appeared empty. There were signs of recent fire damage, but these were minimal; Gyro would have had enough time to get out or call the fire department. Slowly Griz approached the desk. The first thing that caught his eye were the few pictures spread around. There were some of Gyro receiving awards from the city, one of Gizmoduck smiling, another of Launchpad, and one of Scrooge McDuck and his family. But one made the old bear smile. It was one of himself and Agent G, back in the day. They both were wearing suits and grinning along with their team in the picture.

Griz picked up the photograph, remembering that day. There were four figures in the picture: Agent G, himself, and two other agents, a couple who were hugging each other. Griz smiled; he missed these comrades, having remembered that half of the people in this picture were now dead. He didn't have many friends, but these were three people he had known he could always count on.

He sighed, not wanting his personal feelings to cause him to let down his guard. He lowered the picture, and suddenly noticed something else on Gyro's desk that really stuck out. At first Griz froze, just out of instinct. He carefully picked up the objects: two roses.

"Two roses…." he paused. "It couldn't be…" Fear spread into Grizzlikof's mind as the realization hit. "Two… One for Gyro… One for…." Suddenly flags went up in all of Grizlekoff's senses. "Agent! Get out!" He ran up to the agent who was inspecting Gyro's closet. Griz grabbed him and threw him at the door. This was a small individual, and Griz being Griz, had thrown him as hard as he could. Then, suddenly a loud, high-pitched beep went off. The bear looked around and started for the door.

The agent outside helped his partner, who had been thrown several feet from the structure. They also heard the beep. Then, without warning, an explosion rocked the scene, engulfing the workshop. The agents stood, paralyzed, as they both realized Agent Grizzlikof was still inside.

--Duckberg, Money Bin

"I'm confident you two will find whoever is responsible," Hooter said.

Quiverwing got down from Giz's shoulder's looked around. "There's security all around this place. Couldn't one of the cameras see what happened?"

"Gyro was tinkering with the system all night. I already checked the cameras and they were disabled around 9:00pm with Gyro's authorization code. At 10:00am the automated program kicked in and they came back on by themselves, with no Gyro in sight," Scrooge spoke up.

Giz put two and two together. "That means sometime within those thirteen hours, Gyro disappeared!"

McDuck nodded. "Yes, Gyro wouldn't have left the cameras off. Something happened within that time!"

"Thirteen hours is a long time; it might as well be days," Hooter shook his head.

Quiverwing moved to stand beside Mr. McDuck. "Did Gyro have any enemies?"

"Well, none directly… I mean, I have my fair share and it's common knowledge that Gyro works for me. It's possible that he was kidnapped for the security codes to get to my bin or something valuable…"

Quiverwing shook her head. "If that was the case, then they would have struck at your money while your cameras where disabled last night. This person was after Gyro, and Gyro alone."

"Everyone loved Gyro. He's received countless awards from the city for his inventions. If he had an enemy, it is because of that…" McDuck pointed his cane at Hooter, "…SHUSH agency he is outsourced for!"

Hooter stood firm. "Mr. McDuck! Gyro's identity is of the highest confidentiality."

Quiverwing began to pace a little, thinking. Her Dad's training was kicking in. "So whoever did this was after Agent G, and not only that, but they knew his real name and where to find him?"

Giz tried to see the connection. "But Director Hooter just said…"

"I know what he said Giz. It's just about our biggest clue…"

"Huh?!"

"Who has that knowledge? That is our list of suspects." She turned to Hooter. "Who at SHUSH knows Agent G's location?"

"Only myself, Agent Grizzlikof, and Doctor Bellum. I have been occupied all day, and I have alibis if necessary. Grizzlikof is monitoring your father in Oilrabia at headquarters, and Doctor Bellum is working in the SHUSH labs. Both of them are around other SHUSH agents who could confirm this."

"And no one else from SHUSH has this knowledge?" Quiverwing asked as if her whole theory was based on this fact.

"No one else."

"Humm….then that's really odd."

"What does it all this matter?" Gizmoduck spoke up.

"Well the only other people to know that Agent G was really Gyro were Dad, Launchpad, you, me, and Mr. McDuck. Dad and Lauchpad are out of the country. You and I have practically been together all day. And Mr. McDuck has been with his family. So the list runs out there."

McDuck sighed, "It looks like you need a new theory lassie."

"No…this one makes sense…." Quiverwing began to pace again. "Director! How secure is this information? Has SHUSH's database been hacked recently?"

"I assure you, SHUSH's computers are monitored 24/7."

"Has it EVER been hacked?!"

"Only once…a long time ago." Hooter didn't like talking about that time. It was dark day for SHUSH, and he was forced to bury two of his best agents.

"Well…what about that…?"

"The person responsible for that security breach caused a lot of damage and it resulted in the deaths of two of the best agents SHUSH has ever seen." Hooter tried to hold back as much information as possible. He couldn't let Quiverwing know the whole truth. "That person met his end nine years ago."

"What happened?" Giz asked.

"It doesn't matter. He's dead."

"Who killed him?" Quiverwing wasn't about to let her only lead get away from her.

"Two agents tracked him down, Agent G and Grizzlikof."

Gosalyn was about to say something, but she was cut short. Off in the distance, an explosion echoed in the night. The four turned their heads towards the west…the direction towards Gyro's workshop.

Quiverwing instinctively jumped on Gizmoduck's back and the two sped away as fast as they could. McDuck ran towards his limo, Hooter following in close pursuit.

--Duckberg, Gyro's workshop

One of the agents was on his phone, calling the fire department and an ambulance. The other was trying to find some way of getting inside the blazing edifice, which was proving futile. They were both interrupted at the sight of Gizmoduck followed by McDuck's limo.

Hooter and McDuck climbed out of the car. Giz started to put out the fire with a fire hose in his suit. Hooter marched right up to the agents. "What happened?! Who's in charge of the mission?"

The agents were hesitant. Everyone knew Hooter favored Grizzlikof above anyone else, which was of course why he was so hard on the agent half the time.

"Speak up! I want a report!" Hooter demanded.

"Agent Grizzlikof, sir…." one agent finally said.

The realization hit Hooter as he looked up at the rapidly burning building.

"And he was inside when the bomb went off…." the other finished.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh Boy!!!! Sh-t just got real. Just so you know, the roses on the desk are a tribute to the King Pin from the Marvel universe. They'll be a few more before this story is over. Mostly done setting everything up, and ready to go head first into the story. Is poor Griz ok? Find out next chapter. Please read and review._

_BETA READER: MENDEIA_


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian

Chapter 13

What happened to Griz?

--Duckberg, Gyro's Workshop

Hooter stood paralyzed as the news sank in. "Grizzlikof was inside?" he thought over and over again as the roaring fire continued. All he could do was watch. All his years of training and experience as director of the most secret organization on the planet were worthless as he watched.

Quiverwing heard what the agent said, and her heart went out to Hooter. But in her 10 year-old head, just because the agent was inside when the bomb went off, that didn't mean he was dead. Griz could still be alive! Her eyes narrowed as she made a dash for the fiery door, just like she had done the previous day. Only this time, something prevented her.

Quiverwing jerked back, as if her costume was caught on something; indeed it was. Scrooge had noticed the change in the young lady and when he saw her take off, he quickly extended his cane, as naturally as extending his own limb. It tangled in her cape. She looked pleadingly at him.

"There's been enough casualties today, I'll not add you to the list of them!" Scrooge responded to her expression. His eyes dared her to try and escape him. It was almost the same look her father had always given her when he told her to stay in the Ratcatcher instead of busting the bad guys with him. She knew that look, and just like with her father, she knew how to ignore it.

She quickly unfastened her cape and continued for the door, leaving an angry Scrooge in close pursuit.

Quiverwing didn't get far before she stopped dead in her tracks. In her delay with Scrooge, Gizmoduck had taken the initiative to enter the building himself. Now the duckling stood as the mecha-duck emerged from the doorway carrying a heavy load on his shoulders. Giz slumped the poor agent on the ground, right outside the building which soon collapsed.

Everyone gathered around the injured bear: Quiverwing, Giz, Scrooge, and most importantly, Hooter. The old owl ran up, pushing through the crowd. He knelt down and checked to see if the heart was beating, and then put his ear to Griz's snout to check his breathing. Grizzlikof was doing neither...

--Duckberg Hospital, right outside the morgue

A doctor from the hospital stood in the doorway of the most solemn place in Duckberg. Hooter's expression was one of great frustration. A large body was in the back, but it was covered up so no one would see it. The doctor held the paperwork of his most recent 'guest'. "Everything's in order, Director. Please let me know if you need anything else."

"I don't mean to offend you, good doctor, but I doubt you can help us any more than you already have." He took the file and bid the doctor a good day.

Hooter began to head for the elevator, but before it arrived, the doctor shouted down the short hallway, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"I'm beginning to fear that I do," Hooter really didn't speak load enough to give a proper answer; he more or less mumbled it to himself.

The elevator arrived and Hooter entered it, the frustration gone, replaced with worry.

--Duckberg Hospital - 3rd floor - ICU

Hooter exited the elevator and moved along the floor. No one stopped him, or questioned him. The staff had been briefed not to disturb the owl. He walked up to a room that had SHUSH guards posted in front of it. One of the guards was the agent Griz had thrown out of the building, moments before the bomb went off.

Before Hooter entered the room, he gave a loud sigh and looked at the file. "I really do hate it when this happens...so much paperwork to follow through on..." With that final complaint, he entered the ICU room.

On the bed laid the bear. A blanket kept him warm, and a breathing mask kept oxygen in his lungs. Most would think he was asleep right now. And truth be told, Griz liked it that way. No one would dare disturb any resting SHUSH agent who had been injured in the line of duty. So Griz was a little annoyed when he heard the door open. His annoyance quickly vanished when he realized who was disturbing him.

"Hello, old friend," Hooter said with a slight smile once he realized the large agent was, in fact, awake.

"Director?" A once strong voice, now weak from injury, whispered through the oxygen mask.

"You're very lucky, you know."

"To be the victim of an assassination attempt, and now struggling to breathe?" Grizzlikof replied sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"To be alive," Hooter finished for him.

Griz sighed. "Yes I know...I thought I was dead back there."

"We all did, but as I said, you are lucky. Lucky Gizmoduck keeps a defibrillator in that suit of his. I swear he has something for just about every situation imaginable."

"Well...Agent G did design it. He also designed a breathing mask I found after the bomb went off. It kept me alive until Gizmoduck found me. I dare say, that G is the biggest reason I'm still here, talking to you now."

"We'll find him, Grizzlikof. I swear it!"

"Part of me doubts it, but if G is alive, I have faith he'll think of something to get back to us." Grizzlikof became distracted at the sight of a rather large file in Hooter's hands. "What is that?" he asked.

"You know how I hate paperwork, Agent. That's part of the reason why you've risen through the ranks these past many years. This, my friend, is a lot of red tape you've caused me. This is your death certificate," he said bluntly.

"But, Director..."

"Quiverwing found some kind of monitoring system in the wreckage. It appears the device was remotely triggered. Whoever is responsible for this was waiting for you, and only you. Because of that, I'd rather that person believe he succeeded in killing you then try another attempt. Fortunately, the morgue had a John Doe big enough to pass for you. No offense."

"None taken," Griz said with an even bigger chuckle, this time, hurting his side.

"Careful, old friend. You just got out of surgery. Do you really want to go back?"

"No, I'd rather not. I'd rather this case be solved, and you and I drinking coffee with G back in St. Canard."

"I'm afraid we're a bit far away from that." Hooter shook his head. "Quiverwing and Gizmoduck are still looking for clues at the site. McDuck is helping out as much as he can. I dare say, he has every cop, fireman, security officer, and Girl Scout in the whole city looking for Gyro. It just doesn't make any sense. Whoever this person is, they're targeting just you and Gyro. Not the Money Bin, not SHUSH, not any weapon, or even a valuable artifact. It's a mystery, Grizzlikof. And we have no idea who is responsible."

"I do..." he coughed through his mask. "Back at the workshop...Two roses were placed on G's desk...Only one person in all of SHUSH's database files ever did that to his victims."

"That's impossible, and you know it. He died...years ago...You and G were there." Hooter still didn't want to believe it. He headed for the door, as if to avoid facing the truth.

"We never found his body, Director. And if he is still alive, I imagine that he still holds the same grudge he did, so long ago."

Hooter gave one last look back at his best agent. "If it is true, then you and Gyro aren't the only ones he'll target..." And with that Hooter left the room.

--Duckberg, Gyro's Workshop (what was left of it, anyway)

Quiverwing eyed a blade of grass through her magnifying glass. It had been a present from her dad last year, intended to be used for science class, but the duckling now used it the same way he did, to look for clues. "Nothing. Not anything. Whoever did this, he's a real pro. Didn't leave any tracks all."

Gizmoduck had been on patrol around the site, mostly taping it off and preventing the gathering crowd from interfering. Of course, at the sight of the superheroes, most people just got even more excited.

Neither of the heroes noticed the buzzing sound of the Flash Quack until it was almost on top of them. It quickly approached and startled Quiverwing, who answered it immediately. This usually meant SHUSH had something important to say, but there was the small chance it was her dad, calling to say he was on his way home, and the mission was a success. She got her hopes up at seeing her father, but they were quickly dashed.

Hooter came on the screen and Quiverwing took a stance almost like a military officer. "Director?"

"Yes, Quiverwing. Have you and Gizmoduck uncovered anything yet?"

"No, Director. What I do know is that this isn't a rookie. He has a good knowledge of explosives, and access to them. We've already determined it was triggered from a remote location..."

He cut her off, "Can that location be tracked down?"

"Maybe if I had Arrow Kid here, or Gyro."

Hooter sighed. "Then I have no choice. Quiverwing, I want you and Gizmoduck to meet me at Duckberg International Airport, immediately. Gizmoduck is to escort you there."

Gizmoduck heard his name and headed over. The sight of Hooter immediately got his attention.

Quiverwing made a face of confusion and disgust. 'Did he just say, what I think he just said?' she thought. After it sunk in, she tried to clarify, "What?!"

"The situation in Transylvania is getting out of hand. The United States government will not have the magic world in such chaos. It could, in theory, rip a hole in the fabric of our reality. Because of this, I'm sending you to help Morgana out. Gizmoduck will continue on with the investigation here, alone." It was a lie, yes. But telling the young duckling that it was too dangerous for her to remain here would never work.

Quiverwing knew something was up immediately. Hooter would never just take her off this case. Especially with Gyro involved. "But Director... All the leads you have are because of my detective work."

Gizmoduck spoke up. "I agree Director. It would be foolish to pull Quiverwing off this case. Plus, last I talked with Morgana, she said she had the situation under control."

Hooter didn't need this. With everything that had occurred that day with his daughter and Fenton, only to find out that his top freelance agent was missing, and then to see Grizzlikof pulled from a burning building, he was stressed beyond belief. And now this. Arguing protocol with a 10 year-old.

"Quiverwing, I repeat, you are to head to the airport at once. I won't have any arguments. And if Darkwing were here, he'd agree with me." The fact of the matter was, if Darkwing were here, he, like his daughter, he would get suspicious and not listen to the owl.

Quiverwing was a little taken aback by Director Hooter's tone. He'd never spoken that way before, at least to her. 'He must be totally stressed out,' she thought. Even though she had been incredibly excited for her first solo case, part of her right now really wished her dad were here. If he was here to begin with, maybe Gyro would have never even gone missing.

She suddenly became aware that Hooter was waiting for an answer. She knew he'd expect nothing less than 'Yes, sir,' but something told her there was a lot more going on. Still it would be better to play along for now. "Okay Director, I got to go get my things from Giz's headquarters and then I'll head to the airport."

Hooter eyed the young duckling. 'That was a little too easy,' he thought. "Gizmoduck, see to it she arrives."

"Yes sir!" Giz replied, not trying to show his personal feelings at that moment. It wouldn't be the same without Gos there.

"Good!" Hooter was quite firm on the matter. He hung up the line and the Flash Quack flew off, leaving two very sad heroes.

Giz tried to break the awkward silence that was forming. "Well I guess...that's that... We should get back to the trailer..."

Quiverwing didn't want to show her disappointment and above all, didn't want to show her planning of a way out of this. "I guess so..." With that, the two heroes headed for the Duckberg trailer park.

--Nagakwan River (Oilrabia's only river)

Neptunia was getting frustrated, but then again, she almost always did when she was in fresh water for this long. It didn't help that the river folk were talking in circles. It was a draw-back for being smarter than your average fish, she supposed.

At first, she had had her doubts about this mission. She didn't like going above the rest of Justice Duck's heads, but Hooter was very clear. She was to stay in the river, and avoid any interaction with anyone that approached. And if anyone saw her, she was to act like a normal fish and swim away. She wasn't to enter the Death Fortress (which stood next to the river), only observe and report if needed to SHUSH. And what angered her most, is that she was not to make contact with Darkwing or Launchpad.

It didn't help that yesterday she saw them both captured by Slug's minions. She couldn't do anything - only watch. Unfortunately, Grizzlikof didn't appear to be answering his line at SHUSH's headquarters. Neptunia couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling in her gut.

She tried questioning the fish again. "Okay...repeat that again."

The small fish began to tell his story, for the third time, about what had transpired nine days prior.

"Alright," Neptunia, who understood what the fish was saying, tried to clarify, "so a bunch of supplies were stashed away in the fortress. Any idea what they were?"

The fish answered.

"Explosives? How many?"

He tried to put into words how many, but he didn't know how to count.

"Well it's stupid to store that many in this area. One missile from Oilraba's main defensive line, and…Ka-Boom. I don't know what Slug is thinking..."

Suddenly the fish shook his head and tried to correct her.

"Slug didn't store the explosives... Someone smuggled them in under his nose... Who?"

The fish described the person responsible.

"A fire...man? Do you mean a fireman? That doesn't make any sense...but then again, I'm a talking fish, so I shouldn't criticize."

All of a sudden, every fish in the river, including the one being questioned, began to scurry and swim with the current, which lead to the ocean. "Hey, wait up!" Neptunia tried to bring back her witness, but he was smaller, and quicker, and soon gone. "Well that was interesting. Wonder what's going on..." She stopped talking to herself and started listening to the frequencies in the water. She suddenly got this feeling of dread she couldn't explain; it was rooted in what was left of her fish instincts.

Cautiously she swam to the surface. It was a deep river and took longer than she'd like. She knew she was breaking protocol, but something inside her said there was danger. Carefully she surfaced, revealing only her head.

Nothing could not have prepared her for the sight that awaited her. The sudden shock hit her like a blue whale. Slug's Death fortress was no more. Gone. What was left of the structure was now a burning heap of rubble. She was so deep in the river and so caught up in questioning, that she didn't hear the explosion go off. The other fish did though.

Shock hit her again. "Darkwing!" Neptunia leapt up out of the water and onto land, forgetting that there was any rule against it. She ran up to the fortress, the heat quickly dehydrating her. But she didn't care. She began to circle it, hoping to find a way in, or to see if her friends had made it out alive. The heat was getting to her, and she could feel herself beginning to get light-headed.

In a defeated state she stopped running and tried to catch her breath. It was no use; there was no way in.

Suddenly she heard someone cough over a sand dune. She ran to see who it was. There in the sand was a beautiful girl, covered with ash and dirt. She looked heartbroken for some reason. Maybe she had seen what happened.

"Excuse me," Neptunia approached. "Did you see the building explode?"

The girl was a little taken aback by this fish woman's appearance, but she eventually did answer. "Yes." She coughed again. "I barely escaped."

Then it hit Neptunia. This wasn't any ordinary girl. "Princess?"

The girl nodded.

The fish ran up to meet her. "Where's Darkwing? Launchpad? Did they make it out?"

She was silent.

As if sensing her discomfort, Neptunia tried to clarify, "Look, I'm a friend, and a part of their team. I just wanna know if they're okay."

Finally she answered.

"Darkwing was fighting Slug last I saw. He gave Launchpad and me the time we needed to get out. But…Launchpad wanted to help his friend and…" She started to cry, "now Launchpad and Darkwing..." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing, leaving a very stunned and equally sad Neptunia.

* * *

AUTORS NOTE:

WOOOOHOOOOO!! Finally getting back into this. I still dont have a computer, which is the biggest reason why this took so long. I also moved, and got another job. So lots been going on. I will work on getting more chapter for you guys. This is kinda of a Hooter heavy episode, more Gos in the next. Thanks again for all the reviews and the feedback, I do enjoy them a lot.--BQ


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian

Chapter 14

Sidekick(s)

* * *

-Duckberg, Trailer Park

Fenton was getting a little frustrated. Gosalyn had been in the bedroom packing up her stuff for nearly an hour, and she still wasn't done. She had said she wanted one last chance to think about the case, and had asked to be alone of a few minutes while she packed up. Fenton had agreed, but now this was getting a little out of hand. Hooter was waiting at the airport, and he wasn't in the best of moods. What could be taking so long?

Quietly, he walked up to the closed door. Enough was enough, time was up. He knocked gently, not wanting to startle her. "Gos? Ya done? Hooter's gonna have my helmet if you're not at the airport soon."

No answer...

He knocked harder. "Gos?...Gosalyn?" Finally he bit his lip and went for the door knob. Slowly the door opened up. "Sorry Gos, its just been taking so long, and we gotta gooooo..." He trailed off when he entered the room. It was the same scene from yesterday morning. Room a mess, window open, girl gone. Only this time, he was sure she didn't go out to buy groceries. "Ah Dang it! Not again… Wait, what's this?" His eye caught something on the desk: a note.

_Hey Fenton_

_Sorry about this. I promise not to tell my Dad, so you won't get in trouble. Hooter is trying to keep me off this case, I know it. I called Morgana, and she said everything in Transylvania was fine. She might even be coming back soon. Gyro is missing, and with Dad gone, I owe it to the Justice Ducks not to give up - Dad wouldn't and you know it. I thought of something that might be a lead, but I'm going to have to go solo for a while. Hooter's gonna be steamed, but try to stall him as long as you can, that is, if you decide to help me on this one. Wish me luck at least._

_Gosalyn_

Fenton tried to comprehend what he just read. Gosalyn was going to try and find a missing spy who was somehow connected to a pyrotechnic terrorist...alone. All he could think of was that Wingy was gonna kill him.

-Duckberg, McDuck Manor, The boy's room

The triplets were more bored than usual. They had wanted to try to get a hold of Gosalyn all morning, but their uncle forbade it for some reason. He was also more stressed than usual, and the boys were concerned. At the moment, they were trying to decide if they should risk a visit with their uncle at the money bin.

"I don't know guys. Sometimes its just better to leave Uncle Scrooge alone. I get the feeling this isn't business or adventure related," Dewey said while surfing the Internet on his laptop.

Louie spoke up, "Yeah, but if Uncle Scrooge is as stressed as we all think, he might be happy to see us. Even as busy as he always is, he loves us."

Huey agreed. "Louie is right. It's worth the risk. But if we do it, we gotta go together!"

"What have we ever done when we weren't?" Dewey sighed.

They were about ready to head downstairs when they heard a knocking. And not the kind of knocking that came from downstairs - this was knocking at their window. All three gathered near the dusty glass, and pushed it up together. They didn't know what to expect.

What they got was the smile of their new friend.

"Hey guys!" Gosalyn said. "Can I ask you something? Why, in this giant mansion, do you three have to live in the tallest room, huh?"

"Gosalyn!" all three exclaimed in unison.

She climbed in with their help, "Keep it down, will ya? I can't let anyone know I'm here."

"What were you doing on our roof?" Louie asked.

"Trying to get in. And let me say, your uncle has quite the security system up there. It took me 20 minuets just to disarm it."

All three of them looked confused. What could be going on?

She soon caught up on the awkwardness of the situation. The duckling remembered that they only know her as Gosalyn, the cool kid from out of town. Not Quiverwing Quack, daughter of Darkwing Duck, the sworn protector or St. Canard. "Um...look, some stuff is going on...I'm not sure how much I can tell you, but I need you to trust me."

Huey got a little defensive at that. "Gos, I thought we were friends. If you can't trust us, why should we trust you? What's going on?"

"Yeah, how come Uncle Scrooge won't let us see you?" Louie added.

And of course Dewy chimed in as well. "And speaking of Uncle Scrooge, how come right after you left last night, he got all stressed out?"

All the three looked at her with demanding eyes. They wanted answers. Gosalyn sighed.

"I can't give you all the answers you want. I wish I could, but I just can't..." She paused for a second, trying to pick her next words carefully. "There are some things I got to do, not because I want to, but because I'm the only one who can right now. If I don't, then someone may die..." She looked down, not wanting to make eye-contact. She knew she couldn't reveal her identity as Quiverwing, and if the boys got wind that Gyro was missing, they'd want to tag along, and might end up in danger.

The triplets looked at her with both confusion and concern. It was obvious she was telling the truth, her eyes pleaded with them to understand. They shifted a bit, not knowing what to say.

Huey, being the leader, eventually spoke up. "I don't know why you feel the need to keep the secrets you're hiding, but I trust you that there IS a reason. Now what do you need our help with?"

The brothers smiled in agreement with his words.

"Ok then. I need a bike...and I need you to take me to the Beagle Boys' hideout."

"The Beagle Boys?!" they shouted.

-Duckberg,McDuck Manor, Den

"Did you hear that Mrs. Beakely?" Duckworth said in a quiet, concerned voice. He had been dusting some of the books in the den while Beakely was knitting. Even though it was a big house, it had thin walls. Duckworth could usually hear an insect enter the house in any window. He had been concentrating on his task when he heard the boys cry out.

"Oh dear! Yes, I heard it. The boys!" She got in a panic, dropping her craft in a rush.

She and Duckworth raced through the house, up the stairs and into the boys' room. Duckworth stormed in first, ready to face any danger that dared to enter the house he served. What they found was a silent, empty room. With no children in sight.

However, the open window, and bedsheets forming a rope were very familiar. Usually the boys fashioned this little trick to sneak on one of their uncle's adventures. Duckworth had been insisting that bars be put on the window, but Mr. McDuck always responded, "Do you honestly think that bars will stop my nephews?" They had compromised and had a laser security system put in. It should have gone off...

The two servants ran up to the window and looked down. They saw four bikes heading into town, and one of the bikes carried Gosalyn. Duckworth had been briefed on the situation with Gyro. No doubt the children were off to help. "Mrs. Beakely, I fear the children could run into some danger."

"They are probably going to the Arcade. They've been bored all day."

"Then why would they sneak out, if not to avoid us and our questions? When they do this, it always means trouble." Even though it was a stressful situation, Duckworth's tone remained cool and calm, his years of butlery kicking in.

"We should call Mr. McDuck at once, to let him know. I'll ask Webby if she heard where the boys are going."

"Good idea. I'm going to go after them in the limo. I'll see if I can't prevent trouble this time around."

--Duckberg Forest, about ½ mile from the Beagle Boys' house.

Gosalyn was annoyed.

"And just why exactly did I get the girly bike?" The boys had grabbed their 10 speed mountain bikes, and the only other one left for Gosalyn to use was Webby's. It was pink, with a flower basket.

"Because you're a girl!" Louie teased in a friendly way.

Unfortunately, Gosalyn's competitiveness kicked in. She sped up, the turned sharply, circled the boys to slow them down, and then broke right in front of their path, forcing them to stop.

"Hey! Sorry, okay!" Louie tried to make peace.

"It's not that." Gosalyn all of sudden got real quiet. "You smell that? Someone's cooking?"

The boys started to sniff in the air. All they could smell were trees and pollen. Huey answered, "No. But if it's food you're smelling, it's probably one of Ma Beagle's dishes. We should be getting close."

"Good. I can follow the smell, and maybe find some tracks. You guys should head back." She avoided their eyes, knowing that they would argue.

Indeed they did. Huey got angry.

"You mean your just gonna march into the Beagle Boys' hideout, and start questioning them. With no help from the police, or Uncle Scrooge, or Gizmoduck, or even us?"

"That's right. I told you I got to do this alone..." She looked at their faces, knowing full well they weren't about to leave her on her own. "Ok...how about a compromise? I go ahead and do my thing. The Beagle Boys are not murderers. They won't kill me, and since I'm not related to the richest duck in the world, they won't hold me hostage. However...if by some chance I do run into trouble and am not back here in an hour, you guys can call the police or dash in to rescue me yourselves. How's that sound?" She smiled trying to picture the three woodchucks in a real battle with one of the many villains she was used to fighting.

The boys had no intention of actually leaving her alone. They had danced this dance many times before with their uncle. Huey eyed her. "You have a half hour. Then we call Gizmoduck!" His brothers smiled knowing that that wasn't the plan.

Gosalyn didn't trust them, but she was pressed for time, She had to question the Beagle Boys before SHUSH found her. Gyro's life was hanging in the balance. "Ok...but don't come a rescuing until that time is up. I mean it guys. I'm just a no-good kid, you three are worth a full money bin. Think of your uncle."

"You've already used up 2 minutes...better start going," Dewey answered.

Gosalyn groaned, got off the pink bike, and started hiking up the mountain trail towards the Beagle home.

The boys looked at each other. Louie spoke up first, "So how long do we really give her until we start following?"

"She's got a good sense of this stuff, and she'll probably notice us quick if we trail her too closely. I say we wait 10 minutes, then head to the cabin, She's bound to find it herself," Huey replied.

"Right!" the two other brothers said together.

Little did the three boys realize they were being watched.

* * *

_Author's Note: Short chapter, but at least it didn't take 3 months to post. Some of the reviews I've been getting in are really nice , I've been enjoying them so much and wanted to give a very special Thank you. It means a lot and keeps me writing these little stories. Hope you all liked this chapter, in the next one, Gos comes face to face with Ma'Beagle! Stay tuned. --BQ_

_BETA READER-MENDEIA_


End file.
